Punishable by PRESCHOOLERS?
by MyRegardstothereader
Summary: Loki has ruined his second chance and Fury has had it. It was time he have a punishment equal to his crimes. Who is fit to do it? Why George Marson, his daughter Annabell, and the ferocious children of Sunny Side academy. Can Loki return to being a god?
1. Chapter 1: Captivity

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

Re-edited! Woot!

* * *

"What do you mean, that was his punishment?" Nick Fury hissed at Thor, who at the moment, leaned against the door to where his brother was trapped once again. After the incident a year ago, with the alien army and the tesseract, Fury had been furiously working on the Avengers. Fury didn't stop to chuckle at his own pun, the leader of SHIELD turned from the golden haired Norse god and looked through the window where Loki cocked a brow at him. The black haired god looked idle and intrigued about his new placement.

"In Asgard, a prisoner is treated cruelly and mercilessly… But Loki is still my brother, and a prince… we had to treat him as such. Despite his cruelty to the humans-" Fury couldn't hold it in. His hands flew up in the air as his one good eye looked at Thor in his full on Battle gear. Not but 30 minutes ago, Loki walked down the streets, his clones masked as shadow like figures and slaughtered helpless mortals, while he stood and waited for his brother. His 'little' rebellion was a hundred thousand dollars of a lawsuit for every family he just slaughtered, along with the millions of lawsuit from his alien stunt. The Avengers couldn't pay for it all, even Stark would fall bankrupted before he even closed two of the lawsuits.

"Despite? DESPITE! HE RAGED A WHOLE FUCKING WAR AGAINST HIS PLANET!" Fury snapped.

"In my defense, if your race was superior the planet wouldn't have been under attack." Loki called through the glass with a slick grin.

"Shut it Norse god of I fucking hate the world!" Fury snarled. Loki rolled his eyes and stalked to the other side of the containment room.

"Loki does mean this world evil, but he has his moments of truth and sincerity." Thor spoke before he pushed from the door. "I will return him back to Asgard, we will harshen the punishment and disable any connect with this world for anyone other than myself." Thor explained. Nick Fury looked at Thor for a moment, about to let the god of thunder take the prisoner. However, when he saw the smirk Loki gave him through the glass Fury changed his mind.

"On a second thought, no, Thor. He will stay here on earth, under the watch of SHIELD." Loki's face paled as he looked to Fury with confused horror. "If he wants to rule us so bad, let's see how he likes being ruled… and I know the perfect family to oversee him… Loki, how good are you with children?"

~X.X~

"This is a horror to behold. Brother, don't let this puny human allow this!" Loki hissed, rattling in his chains as the vehicle parked in the driveway of a large, but rather run down, looking home. A man stood on the porch; he approached the vehicle only to stop when he saw the two Norse gods in the back.

"OH NO! Fury, no! I thought you said he was a Shield Agent that needed hiding… not that … MONSTER!" The man fumed. Loki could see the anger radiating off of him. Obviously, Loki was not someone that this man worshiped. That wouldn't have bothered Loki; normally the hatred of him didn't faze him in the least. However, it was the way the man whispered to Fury, tears building in his eyes, pointing at the God of Mischief. Narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brows, Loki turned to Thor with a sigh of discontent.

"Brother, return to me my powers and my staff. This is madness-" Loki was interrupted by the golden haired brother.

"No, Loki… You are mad, not the situation. I agree with the man Fury, you need this to understand what your madness has done to you. Many years we were brothers who stood beside each other knowing that there was nothing that could come between us. Somewhere that changed, and I refuse to acknowledge your soul has left your body!" Thor thundered, standing from the van and dropping out into the driveway. Loki looked to his brother with his eyebrows cocked.

"Your sentiment does not faze me brother! I am not mad, just merely enlightened. Return to me my powers and I will show you how unintelligent your sentiment will make you!" Loki snarled through his teeth. But his brother merely tugged the dark haired god down off the back of the van. Loki stood, shaking out the crooks in his neck before glaring to Fury.

His sickening grin planted on Fury's lips, he believed himself a winner. Loki would see to it that Fury lost and understood the horror and agony Loki was about to endure. Servitude, to the humans, not even a band of frost giants slicing at his chest would be as intensely painful as this.

Thor, now in a pair of human black jeans and an S.H.I.E.L.D t-shirt, looked like an overly muscular body guard, while Loki a lawyer. He wore a pair of black slacks, his usual white buttoned shirt, a tie, his green and gold scarf around the shoulder and a blazer. Loki stood without any hesitation, looking to the male human. Thor unchained the Norse god, and placed a hand on the back of his brother.

"Brother, until you have changed your ways, I take your full power and your immortality."

Loki whipped around to curse something but a giant white mist rose over him. Eyes wide and horror filling his belly, Loki's knees shook as a feeling overtook him. Powerless-ness. His mind was frozen and unmoving as his knees buckled under him and he stared at the blackness of the pavement below him.

A sound buzzed in his ears as Thor loaded himself into the truck; Loki still kneeled on the ground, hands on the ground. Hurt and betrayal for his brother, Thor forced his eyes away from Loki, weakly staying on the ground. Thor pleaded for his brother to move with his thoughts, but Loki stayed firm in his placement. The exhale and punishment were finally taking their toll on the God of mischief. There was no talking his way out of it now.

"Okay, no Norse god bullshit, he's just Loki now. He's to be watched like you've done to captives a million times." Fury's words swarmed through Loki's ears as he found the strength to push to his feet. Still dizzy and feeling incredibly heavy and clumsy, Loki toppled this way and stumbled the opposite way until he found himself standing.

"What… what is to become of me." Loki asked his voice barely audible.

"You are to stay here, live under their roof and do as their told… see your staff?" Loki lifted his eyes to the large golden staff in the garden, standing tall and unmoved. His weapon was within inches, but Loki could still not muster the will to move towards it. "When you're not evil and mad, you can have it back and return home… until then… you're stuck here."

"Where is here?" Loki gasped with a raspy voice. His eyes searched the area he was now bound to, anger rising in his belly up to his lungs. "This mortal domain will not keep me! I will find a way back to my power and when I do-" He was cut off by the sound of screaming children. Loki stood, still mad, when a woman emerged from the front door with a chain of smaller children following behind her; all humming and waving their arms with the woman.

"Outside, outside, it's time to play outside. Do-do-dit-do-do-do, do-do-dit-do-do-do, Outside, outside, outside, outside, outside, outside!"

Loki watched with furrowed, horror filled brows, the anger disappearing just as quickly as it had boiled. A school! A mortal school! HE WAS STUCK AT A MORTAL SCHOOL!

"Oh no! No! You will not stick me here!" He snarled.

"But brother, Fury assures me this is the best for you!" Thor stated from the back of the truck.

"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID-" But another shout cut him off.

"MEAN WORDS, MISS ANNABELL, MEAN WORDS!"

The entire line of children gasped and turned to look at Loki. He glowered at them as they pointed and covered their mouths, one by one in a ripple till the woman stopped and turned. Loki narrowed his eyes on her, but she did the one thing Loki didn't expect. She placed her hands on her hips and left the line of children, trudging across the driveway to where Loki stood firm. He eyed her suspiciously, she was far shorter than he, but her face reached his collar bone as she looked up at him. With one second they were staring each other down, then the next second, his nose was stinging and his hands flew to protect it.

"YOU FLICKED ME!" Loki cried, glaring at the woman.

"You scared my kids." She spoke in a soft tone. It was soft and stern and light as the air, Loki couldn't help but lower his voice to match hers.

"You flicked me on the nose." He hissed at her face.

"Then maybe you shouldn't use such mean words." She blinked, tilting her head, not giving up her stance. Loki eyed him, unable to read her. She was standing there, attacking a god and nothing was happening. He pursed his lips into a straight line.

"Maybe you shouldn't flick people you do not know." He warned with a softer hiss. She cocked a brow at him before turning on her heel and looking to the man.

"He's right father… who is he?"

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this! Come on boys, I think he's in the perfect hands now…George, I'll leave him up to you and Annabell…" Fury smirked and walked from the scene. Loki watched the dark skinned man enter and drive the jeep holding his brother and two soldiers off the pavement and back up to the fence. So he was trapped here, with this man, the woman, and those damned mortal children.

"Miss Annabell! MISS ANNABELL! Playground!"

"Right… father, we'll talk later." She kissed the man on the cheek before skipping to the line of children and staring up the humming again.

"Who was that?" Loki hissed, rubbing his still stinging nose. She had to have hit the nerve for it to bother him still.

"That was my daughter, Annabell…Come in Loki, I may not like it but orders are orders, I need to brief you on your new identity till you're ready to leave."


	2. Chapter 2: Rules 1,2,3

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter two:

Annabell sat at art table with an apron over her jeans and shirt, watching the kids painting away with their hands. Smiling and encouraging them to continue, Annabell suddenly felt her heart sinken and she had to step away. Mumbling to her students about having to blow her nose, she scrambled to the tissue box and blew, attempting to hide the sadness.

Rose was gone, Annabell had to face that she was gone. The heartbreak was cutting into her like a knife, just seeing the flowers that the children were painting, reminded her of the sister she lost a year ago. The grief was not the hardest thing to climb over, her sister had been gone for 4 years before that, working for the government. Father didn't help with the pain, because he was the one who had gotten Rose the job with the heartless company SHIELD. Annabell would have broken down at seeing their truck in her driveway, had her class not been watching. For the kids she had to be strong.

She wouldn't care that the man in the suit would see her cry, the agents, or even father, it was the children. The only part of her that was purely her, it was all hers.

"Miss Annabell, look!"

Annabell looked up from her tissue to Gabria, her bright blue eyes glowing with delight at her art project. Annabell grinned and kneeled down, looking at it and smiling right at the small girl. Her golden curls bounced and added beauty to the already beautiful girl. Annabell was determined Gabria would become a model or just be claimed a princess for her princess like looks and demeanor.

"Beautiful Gabria… go put it on the dryer table and you can go play at sensory table."

Wiping her face, Annabell squared her shoulders and put on her teacher face.

She had to be strong for them, if she was the only stable person in their life, she was determined to be stable!

Annabell threw away her tissue and walked back to the art table when there was a small squeak. Annabell looked up to the window looking into the classroom from the hallway. Her father, George Marson was standing there, smiling at her with a pained smile while the man beside him just stared at Annabell. His gaze burned into her as she looked right back, then looked to her kids. She couldn't be distracted by the haunting green eyes, or the beautiful bone structure, or the fact he was the very same man she flicked on the nose earlier. She hadn't forgotten, neither had her kids, so he definitely hadn't.

~X.X~

Loki stood on the other side of the glass as the girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sat back down at the table. The way she spoke to the children and smiled at them was sickening. She was so friendly to them, almost as if these puny mortals were her equals. Loki hadn't accepted this run down academy as his home just yet, he was still determined to escape and bring himself back to power… He just had to escape the father without being detected.

If only he could get to his staff!

"Loki, you can call yourself by your name but infront of anyone not SHIELD, you are just a child to a family big into Norse mythology. Got it?" George Marson demanded, looking to Loki. Pursing his lips harsh, Loki turned to George and narrowed his eyes.

"No mere mortal commands me." Loki hissed.

"Fine, say you're a norse god and that you can cause the ultimate chaos and bring around the death to humanity with a wave of your magic… without proof, they will all laugh and lock up in the looney bin." George stated as if he were talking of the weather. Loki eyed the man for deceit in his words, for the lies he had to be spreading. Nothing. Loki could still determine a lie from the truth, and this man spoke of the truth. Scowling, Loki turned back to the window to watch the woman work. Everywhere she went, her movements had purpose.

Everything she grabbed was used to move to the next item, to put away something or pull it out. She stopped fights with her words and she started discussions with pictures and the children's imagination. Loki hated children, he despised the idea of them, especially human, but she made it seem enjoyable. Eyeing the woman, Loki stepped closer to the window and tilted his head.

Annabell wasn't an immediate beauty, not one was taken aback by. Her beauty fit her body structure. She was possible 5 foot 4 if Loki was generous with numbers, and her short brunette hair was mixed with reds and browns, she had a soft face, and long legs. The more one looked at the woman, the more she fixated one on her. Her eyes were large and soft at the same time, a bright grey blue sparkling against her peach skin sprinkled with freckles just across the bridge of her nose. Loki hadn't noticed her features before now, but now that he was allowed to watch her he could see her fully.

"She's the only thing I have left, so you will obey by my rules or suffer the wraith of a father, do you hear me?"

"I hear your words, mortal. I, however, feel no threat in your words." Loki whispered, turning from the window. "I will tell you the rules-"

"You are not a god, and have no power, so I can punch your lights out right now and fear nothing but my daughter's wraith, which can be avoided. Now, listen to me." George interrupted, turning from the window and walking back towards the hall. Loki sighed, following the middle-aged man down the hall. He had to give the man that, he was no longer a god and would not be able to lean on his magic and godly-ness to protect him. Loki needed to keep his wits and intelligence on its edge, this would take all he had to figure out a working plan.

"You talk of wraith from a girl such as your daughter?" Loki questioned.

"Annabell is very proper when it comes to guests, she believes that all guests need to be honored and handled with care. But once she knows you're a captive, she'll sway her visions of you. I don't think she's gonna think too high of you after you said the s word in front of the class." George chuckled. Loki watched curiously as the man turned a corner and proceeded to the stairs.

"The mansion is broken into three parts. The main floor is the academy, the second and third floors are for living, the basement is off limits to everyone, especially you. I don't want you blowing up anything… again." George pulled on a rope and tied it to his hand and motioned for Loki to walk up the steps. There was a gate, too large for any person made of bones to jump over. Loki stepped through the gates doors as George followed, then let go of the rope. The gate slammed shut behind them.

"During 8 in the morning till 3 in the afternoon the main floor is fully occupied by the academy, you are not to bother my daughter unless asked by me or her prior to the lesson. You may do as you please upstairs while my daughter teaches, we have a full kitchen, laundry room, living room, dining room, and a massive library on these floors, use them but do not break them." George shot Loki a look. Loki merely looked around. The interior of the mansion was far less demeaning and disgusting as the outside. It was well furbished, had high ceilings and didn't look as if it would fall anytime soon.

"Your rules, Son of Mar?" Loki asked in his best Thor's voice. His brother, Loki still felt the sting of hatred for what his brother had done to him. Revenge would be Loki's, he kept his eyes on that.

"George, call me anything else and I'll sock you in the eye. Rule number one, never talk about shield, asgard, or anything that would make my daughter believe of your true self or the deeds you've done. Two, do not mention anything about her sister without her express mentioning it first. Third, you are a shield captive who is aiding them in exchange for your freedom, you are nothing but a human to Annabell, got it?"

Loki eyed the old man, stepping back to give him room at the top of the stairs. The way he spoke of his daughter, made Loki wonder what age the girl was. She was a full adult as far as Loki could tell, at that point she would be treated like an adult. So why did he hide the truth from her? Loki kept his lips pressed and questions adrift in his head, but he kept them for a later day. Once he had escaped and taken his revenge, maybe he'd ask George Marson why before making him kneel before the god.

"Where are my chambers?" Loki inquired, trying to move from the subject. He had far more pressing matters to think and scheme over. The biggest issue being, how to return his power!

* * *

Author's Notes: Setting up for some serious humor and fun at Loki's expense, Keep in store for the next update!

Avengers, love

Myregardstothereader


	3. Chapter 3: Adult language

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter 3:

Loki peered out of his chambers, his ears peeled. This would be his time to escape. Usually, with his magic he could have escaped at any moment. However, he tried to use them… Thor had made sure they were gone. Just as Odin had ripped Thor of his powers, Thor ripped Loki's from him. His fingers still tingled from the power missing. Gritting to himself, Loki had planned the escape easy. The two adults had gone to sleep, and now he was the only one awake. Slipping out his door, he took three steps.

That's when he heard the noise.

The creaking, eerily loud noise coming from down the hall, and it was away from the stairs. Loki was a curious creature, and it often got him into trouble, but he couldn't help it. He would merely look into the sound, and then sneak out. Escaping was still an option; he just had to know first. Walking lightly against the wall, Loki hadn't changed from the mortal clothes he had arrived in.

The creaking sounded like someone trying to move something, something rather large and heavy. The shadows still his friend; Loki came across a bend in the hall and the room at the end of the hall with the moon glowing through it. Loki scanned the hall and ducked down the hall to the room the noise was coming from. It was louder, obnoxious almost as he grew closer to the room. Cocking a brow, he leaned against the frame and peered in. Just as his face grazed the door frame, he ripped it back to avoid a book flying in his direction.

"Damnit, Damnit, Damn whatever deity is listening!"

Loki slid into the room, ducking from another book. The whole room was crowded with boxes and dressers and shelves of random items. The back room had one giant window that faced the moon, shining ever so brightly through it. Like a maze, Loki had to shuffle around the boxes, wooden and cardboard of all kinds, scattered and open. Someone had been digging around.

Peering around the corner of a stack of wooden crates, Loki located the voice. Annabell kneeled down, the floor opened to a compartment, books inside of it. He couldn't help himself, he edged closer to watch the girl muffle words and dig through the books. She flipped through all of them, looking for something in them before tossing them behind her. Very involved with her search, she didn't even seem to see Loki until she growled and slammed her hands on the floorboards. They, in turn, flipped a stack of dusty playing cards, shook and flew up into the air. Her hands went to grasp them, but a cold, pale hand had already grasped them.

That would be the first time Loki saw Annabell scream at, near, because of, him.

~X.X~

"What's your name and don't tell me if John doe or Bob, that's Bull-sharks and I know it!" Annabell spoke, wiping the dust off her arms. In all the chaos that happened after her scream, she had gotten covered in it. She stumbled back into a crate that toppled and set off a ripple effect. Both of them were covered in dust and disappointment. Loki would never escape this night.

"Loki." His words came out of his lips before he had a chance to think. His silver tongue was not aiding him at the moment, it was still attempting to make any sense of the actions that followed her scream. He grasped her hand, pulling her out of the mess and rushed them from the back room. He shut the door and snuck her and himself into a dark corner to wait for her father to emerge. After a grunt and a shout for them to be quiet, the father seemed to settle back down.

They now sat in the kitchen, warm tea in cups. Loki watched intently as Annabell worked the tea and kettle to keep the noise as low as possible before asking the questions. She seemed shaken and stable at the same time. Nothing had completely shaken her.

Annabell was trying to find her footing with this man. What had he said his name was? Loki?

That was an odd name.

"From Norse mythology? God of mischief and lies, I believe" She asked, finally attempting to sit in the chair at the kitchen island. The bar chairs weren't as comfortable as she would have liked, but Annabell wasn't the interior designer, that had always been Rose's forte'. Pulling at her pajama top, she felt under dressed compared to the dark haired man in front of her. Why did he keep staring! Annabell wanted to glare at him, make him see she didn't approve of his being here. She didn't approve of SHIELD at all. Father had been a member and lost his left foot years back. Then, SHIELD lost Rose. She died and Annabell would never get her back.

Not that she would root for an enemy of SHIELD, they were the good guys, but they didn't give her the best impression as of late.

"My parents were very enthused with Norse Mythology, they named both me and my brother Norse names." He spoke. His voice was like a cat's purr rolling off his lips. His words too sweet, like poisoned honey coming from him. Annabell couldn't tell why she felt a shiver running down her spine when he spoke.

"What did you do to become a SHIELD captive?" Annabell asked, looking at him suspiciously. She knew he wouldn't try anything, he didn't seem the type. She was a preschool teacher, judging characters and teaching to their needs was part of her job. He was an intellectual individual, he liked to think things through, and that much was for sure. The way he sipped his tea, the way he sat and folded his hands, He was the calculating type. Annabell had to be on her game, the game she had when debating with adults, not children.

"What were you looking for in the floor?" He shot back, his eyebrow raised at her. Mentally slapping herself, Annabell took a second to debate the consequences of telling him. If she told him, then he would have that against her. Then again, if he didn't understand, if he didn't know about the internal work of SHIELD then he wouldn't even care, it would just be a useless piece of information. But, before she could weigh the pros and cons of telling him, he slid his cup back from him and let out a sigh. "Annabell, was it?"

"Yes…" She eyed him as a smirk lit his face. She could see the evil in him at that moment. Maybe it wasn't evil or even madness, but there was something inside him that was not there or was damaged beyond repair. Something about him, something in him was broken, and she could see it in his smirk.

"You will not play me; I am not so dull a mind that petty tricks and questions will sway me. I'm far superior to you and your father. Staying here will not keep me out of trouble; I create it for nothing more than amusement. So, please, just humor me and allow me my departure."

Annabell was blown away, eyeing him look at her with that same crooked look. Anger would have boiled under her skin if he had just blatantly asked to leave, but he had insulted her. He called her dull and under him. Annabell wasn't the competitive type like Rose was, she wasn't even as stubborn as her father, but what she lacked in brawns and competitive heart, Annabell made up in intelligence. If it was mind tricks he wanted to play, let him play, she could handle it and dish it back out!

"Watch your tongue." She spoke, watching the slight shock roll on his face. It didn't seem to faze him completely, but it was there for a moment. "You are no more superior to me than an ant is to a boot. And my new friend, if you think yourself the boot, you are sorely mistaken." Annabell sneered, sliding her tea out as well. Most of the day, she spoke with pre-schoolers and other teachers, the conversation didn't require a large vocabulary, hidden meanings, and metaphors. It felt unusual against her tongue to talk as she had back in college.

"I've heard that metaphor before, it seems a very common analogy." He groaned with distain.

"I apologize for any misfortune you came across when that analogy was used." Annabell spoke, looking to her tea. Obviously, he had his past and she had hers. That didn't keep her from wanting to best him in a war of words, but she suddenly remembered why he was here. It was SHIELDS way of keeping her father employed, now that Rose was gone, it was the only contact they had with SHIELD.

"Sentiment…"

"What?" Annabell looked up to him. His smirk had faded as he looked to his tea. His eyes never left the honey colored liquid as he raised it to his lips and sipped. As he put it down, he kept his eyes on the tea in the plain white tea-cup.

"Sentiment…" He whispered, his eyes looking up for once. Annabell watched the bright, almost forest green eyes flash a bright green color as he leaned back. "It's something I don't understand."

"You aren't much of a people person, then. I presume you enjoy solitude?" Annabell crossed her arms leaning back as well. "You talk as if emotions are an object you can toss aside."

"I enjoy my freedom and they are expendable." The Loki man leaned forward and smirked at her. Annabell shoved the shiver down in her gut, attempting not to move from her statue form. Except, her body leaned forward towards him as the words fell from her lips like vinegar, stinging and sweeting as they spilled out.

"Then you might as well learn to love captivity, because you're never leaving this house." With that, Annabell took her cup in her hand and stood. Shooting him one last look dead in the eye, she turned and strode towards the doorway. Her feet reached the thresh-hold to the hall when he stopped her. Annabell hadn't heard him stand or move, but she could feel his breath on her ear and could hear the words sting her as if he were a bee landing on her cartilage.

"Your words and eyes hold strength, but you will never hold any strength in your clothing, you look like a child."

A huge blush raged on her face as Annabell scrunched her face and stormed away.

"NEVER LEAVING!" She shouted over her shoulder, ignoring the snickering she could practically hear coming from Loki's thoughts. Annabell waited till she was in her room to look down at her pajama bottoms and huff. She picked tonight of all nights to where her cartoon penguin pants and tank-top. Plus, it didn't help her already short hair was pulled into pig-tails.

She did look like a child!

Damn him!

She could still hear his chuckling.

The only thing that made her feel even slightly better was hearing the buzz of the barrier go off and the curse of Loki ring through the house. SHIELD had done one thing right, they set them up with a barrier shield that turned on with a code at the top of the stairs, nothing in or out without a code. The pleasure of it was that Annabell knew Loki received a small, but irritating shock every time he touched the barrier.

"Who's the fool now?" She snickered in her room.

"Still you, Annabell Marson!" Loki snarled from outside the room. Annabell jumped from her door, glaring at it with her heart pounding against her chest. How had he heard her?

"GO TO BED, THE BOTH OF YA!"

With that, the whole house was silent again.

* * *

Author's Notes: Here's chapter three. Thank you for those who already favored this story, I enjoy it too. Writing this story is very entertaining, I'm actually laughing while I write.

Tell me what you think, leave a review, a message, a comment, doesn't matter!


	4. Chapter 4: Ferocious preschoolers

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter 4:

"MISS ANNABELL! MISS ANNABELL!" Annabell smiled at her children as they greeted her at the front porch of the academy mansion. The buss rolling away, the black musk of gas in a giant, unnerving cloud. The children wore the same clothes they had the day before, their faces dirty and hair needing a clean. Loki stood beside Annabell with a scowl plastered to his face as Annabell let the students hug her before rushing inside. Eying the new man suspiciously, the children rushed inside, dropping their bags off in cubbies just inside the door against the wall.

"Miss Annabell, who is that?" Lucy asked, looking up from Annabell's leg. Lucy was her personal leech, always attached to her leg and always looking for love and attention.

"This is a new friend, his name is Loki."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Annabell hung her head as Loki straight turned and walked away. He would not be insulted like that, by an ignorant child. Annabell patted Lucy's matted curls and led her and the stragglers into the mansion. Loki stood by the stairwell as Annabell led the girls into the bathroom to be cleaned and the boys into the kitchen to eat. He kept a measurable distance from the petite pre-school teacher for the first 30 minutes of the day. He had been told for being such a pain the night before, he would be her aid the whole day. This way, he could gain a full appreciation for what they did in the pre-school.

Loki took the time to map out the house.

The bottom floor was completely square, a front door, a back door, a stair case at the back left corner and a door on the staircase that led to the basement. The father had disappeared down in the basement hours ago, after Annabell made breakfast. There were two classrooms on the right side, a rather spa sized bathroom area next to a dressing room, then in the middle was a small dining room surrounded by half walls. There were 7 cameras scoping the entirety of the place. His biggest challenge would be getting past the stair barriers.

The boys were finishing up the toast and fruit as the girls finished with their showers. They were changing into the new clothes that Annabell had washed the night before, when she saw Loki. He was scoping out the house.

"Go ahead and try, you won't get out." She whispered.

Loki looked at her with a quirked brow. Annabell stood with her hands on her hips, looking him straight in the eye. She was not about to back down, he could tell. She would be his biggest challenge. The oaf of a father could be tricked easy, but the woman, she was intelligent.

"I'm not an animal that can be caged." He whispered back. He would get his escape, even if it killed him.

"Mr. Loki, what kind of animal are you?" Josh Brown asked with a cocked head. Loki nearly fell over, he had not seen the boy emerge from the kitchen, or even walk between him and Annabell. She smirked and pulled the boy close to her, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"Yes, Mr. Loki… enlighten us with what kind of animal you are. There are plenty that can't be caged and I bet you my kids could guess every one of them." Annabell winked at the boys before letting go of the boy. The student boys all looked at Loki with unhealthy gleams. Loki gulped and glowered to the boy.

"Are you a walrus… they can't be caged!" Josh asked rather loud.

"No! He's an alligator, you really can't cage those!" A boy from the kitchen announced with gusto.

"No, no, no, he's a wombat!" Another voice joined in.

"What's a wombat?" Loki muttered, eyeing the boys. That's when he knew, Loki knew that second he had unleashed a demon that was the mass population of boy pre-schoolers.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A WOMBAT IS?" Josh shouted, but Loki couldn't curse the small child for shouting too close. All the boys were rushing up to him, grasping for books and running at him, all talking. It sounded like a festival on Asgard, after the drinks had been disrupted and the men were battling. Loki flinched as they surrounded him. There were boys all the way around him, looking up at him and talking.

"What? Speak less, child!" He hissed.

The boys were all talking rather too loudly; he didn't hear a word they said. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his temples and attempted to find peace in himself. What was this madness?

"Loki…" The boys were silent and Loki looked up. Annabell put her hand on his shoulder and looked at the boys. They all looked to the floor and walked to the bathroom, the girls emerging in clean clothes and washed faces. Loki stood in disbelief, she had disbanded them with just a look, they obeyed like no servant he had ever seen before. When she took her hand back and crossed her arms at him, Loki Laufeyson looked at her with such confusion. "You have to be careful with what you say… these kids… they'll eat you alive." She grinned.

"You enjoyed that moment of horror didn't you?" Loki spoke lowly, watching the woman. She grinned bigger and puffed out her shoulders, a deeper scowl finding its way onto Loki's face.

"My kids are ferocious, what can I say?" With that, she led the girls into the kitchen. Loki watched her with distain and anger, reaching for any form or thought in his head that didn't beg to kill every preschool child in the building.

~X.X~

Annabell sat down, taking a deep breath as she looked to the ceiling. The whole room was plastered with art, crayon, marker, paint, clay, every kind of art she could manage, it was drying. Loki lay on the carpet next to her, glaring at the ceiling.

"How do you even allow this madness in your home?" He groaned, unable to even look at the woman. She laughed tiredly and patted him on the shin, noticing the paint all over his clothes.

"You need some work clothes…" She mumbled, looking to his legs. "Ricks clothes may fit, but I'm not sure about the pants… he was shorter and more thick around the thighs… I might be able to let them out."

"What are you talking about, Annabell Marson?"

She now looked right into his emerald green eyes, with a look that told him to rethink what he just said. The calling her by her full name was confusing.

"I told you, it's either Annabell or Bell, nothing else. You say my full name like a parent does to a rotten child." Annabell complained, putting her palms back on the carpet and leaning on them. Today had been a wild day; the preschoolers had a new teacher, so to speak, and were rather excited. Annabell couldn't recall how many times a child ran up to Loki to gain his affection then turn away in almost tears; the girls, more than the boys, because the boys were too manly to cry, but never the less, they were hurt by Loki's coldness.

"How do you manage this every day? The begging for acknowledgement, the cooking and cleaning and watching, all of it is irritating and tiresome." Loki spoke, pushing up on his elbows to watch the woman hang her head back. "Why don't you have more teachers working, and why do the children crave so much attention?"

"They're orphans." She whispered. It had been a while since she had said the word. Most of the time they were just her kids, the orphans were hers and didn't need a label. "The state holds an orphanage and pays me to educate and babysit their orphans from 9-4:50 every day. I have to teach them to adapt and move to regular schooling with ease like any other child… as if it makes any difference." Annabell could feel the tears threatening, but she just stared up at all the artwork in the classroom.

Loki seemed to nod, lying back down. The best thing about Loki was the worst thing as well, he wasn't much of a talker. He listened, he would contort when he thought it appropriate, but mostly he stayed quiet. Annabell liked that the kids were quieter because he was quiet and made them want to be quiet as well, but that also meant he didn't talk to them like they wanted.

But, he was a captive, not a new teacher. She wasn't allowed to critique him on his teaching style. He didn't have one!

"But!" She suddenly burst, forcing Loki to look up to her sitting there with a smile, "that is for later, now… we find you clothes, I refuse to let you wear the same clothes day after day." Loki cocked a brow at her before laying back down on the carpet and letting out a sigh.

"This is hell…" He whispered under his breath.

"Nope… that was Thursday, Fridays are worse… we get icecream sandwitches for snack…"

Loki didn't enjoy the undertone in Annabell's voice. He didn't understand what food she was talking about, but the way she laughed afterwards brought dread to his stomach. Annabell laughed manically before patting Loki's shin and forcing herself up onto her feet.

"Come on… they were relatively good for a stranger being in the classroom."

Loki hated children!

Loki hated Nick Fury and SHIELD!

* * *

Author's Notes: To-

Howlynmad: I know, it seems very weird, but the more the story goes on, the less far fetched it'll feel. There's a reason Nick fury picked this family, beside... I believe Loki and preschoolers make a funny mix! =)

Kandii-kun: Thank you for reviewing, I hope to keep you laughing, just hope you don't get in trouble.

Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming, I love to know what yal think and what I could improve on or what you think I should do more of.

Chapter 4... woots

And for my Gaara fans, not to worry, the update is coming sometime this weekend, just had more of this written than that! Also, please vote on the poll if you're my naruto readers, it'll make my life so much easier!

With love,

Myregardstothereader.


	5. Chapter 5: Rose and Proof!

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter 5:

Nick Fury stood next to his form of a round table. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents had been collected and rounded up and were now seated around the table. At least, the Avengers and two other agents, Maria Hill and Rose Marson, were seated around the table. Maria sat with her arms crossed and daggered eyes across the table at Rose, her platinum blond hair waving down her back and her fingers laced. Rose was resting her chin on her hands just looking right back at Maria with the same hatred. Nick Fury knew these two women hated each other, but that's the only way they worked well together. They didn't allow anyone else to kill the other; they were each other's targets.

"Alright, I'm here… where is the party?" Tony stark announced as he strut into the room. Like a rooster flaunting his feathers, Tony Stark put his nose towards the ceiling and puffed out his chest. He didn't have to prove anything to these people, they were sort of his friends, but it was a natural reaction to people looking at him.

"So nice of you to join us Stark, park it." Fury growled.

"Touchy today, isn't he." Stark mumbled, shuffling to his seat next to Bruce Banner. "Hey Bruce, where have you been? Haven't seen you at Stark tower in ages." Banner looked to Stark then down to the table. Tony had grown used to the man's silence and short conversations, Bruce wasn't one to just talk because he felt like it. He needed something to say, Tony however, liked to just talk.

"Whoa, wait…I get the sit down and shut up glare because I'm late… Steve's not even here and…who is she?" Tony blurted out over the silence. Rose looked from Maria to cock a brow at Tony Stark. Not that she was new to being unknown, she was a spy after-all. However, she would have thought Fury would tell them about her. Rose Marson wasn't a stranger to her own vanity and pride, but now she held back the urge to scoff at Tony Stark.

"My name is Rose Marson, I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent like Hill." She jabbed a thumb in Maria's direction. Maria scoffed.

"Marson, don't even attempt to put yourself at my level." Maria snarled.

"Silence it Hill. No one was talking to you!" Rose hissed back. Banner made a small cat noise and both he and Stark snickered. Thor sat in silence, staring at Rose. Could she be the daughter and sister of the two he had left his brother with?

"Lady Marson, are you the sister of Annabell?" Silence came over the room as Rose narrowed her eyes and her view slowly moved to Thor. Her eyes were a creamy chocolate brown but they were piercing into his very soul they looked so unhappy. Thor pulled back, eyeing the blond who pursed her lips at him. Nick Fury raised a brow at the blond, who was just burning; he could almost see the steam of her fury.

"What of it?" Rose snapped.

"My brother… Loki, is under your sister's watch and care. I wanted to know of-" But Thor was cut off as Rose shot out of the chair and looked right to the director in the room. Nick Fury stared right back at the blond who was almost on fire, fists clenched and teeth bared.

"You… left… him with her?" She growled between gritted teeth. One could see how she gritted them hard together. "How dare you! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS, MY SISTER IS NOT A TOY!"

Rose was now, officially… on fire. Her nails had ignited, quite literally, and were shooting off sparks, fire crackling off her fingertips.

"I put him under your father's care; he is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, your boss! Do not talk to me like one of your girlfriends who stole your boyfriend." Nick spoke icily.

"You asshole, that wasn't a part of the deal." Rose hissed under her breath.

"Calm down Agent Marson or leave my conference table."

Rose huffed, kicking the chair aside and storming from the area. She was swinging her fiery claws at the banister as she left. Tony Stark watched in amazement and terror at the melted, metal railing and the chair that had been turned to ash on the floor. Bruce eyed the scene before looking up to the man rushing up the steps. The dirty blond super soldier stood at the top of the steps, eyeing everyone equally suspicious as they all looked to him with confused or angry eyes.

"…What did I miss?" Steve Rogers spoke, looking to the ground then to Thor, "What happened to the chair?"

~X.X~

"Was your betrothed a monstrous beast? These garments are huge!" Loki complained for the 5th time as Annabell lugged another large chest out of a closet. They were upstairs in one of the many empty rooms. The whole living part of the house was a maze of hall-ways that Loki mapped in his mind, but it was the themes of the rooms that amazed and confused him. His chambers were forest themed. The bedframe was twisted and tall with a green canopy, the walls were "tree bark" brown, and they were decorated with forest like paintings and random decorations that made Loki feel like he was living in a forest. Annabell's, as he had seen when she took him in to grab the first trunk, had a sea theme. Every room had a different theme. George's was mechanical, there was one space one, a little girl princess room, and more that Loki had not seen yet. But, he knew exactly which one was Rose, the dead sister's room. It was locked and Annabell didn't answer him when he asked what that room was used for.

Loki looked at the brunette who laughed and walked around the curtain to see Loki holding onto the pants for dear life. They were two sizes too large. The shirts were easy to fix, but the pants would be more of a problem.

"You could say that… But, he was more of a monster mentally, rather than physically… He was physically appealing to every woman." She chuckled. Rick had been one of those guys, hot but dumb. He was her height and generally nice when they first started dating, but then things went sour when Annabell made the mistake of inviting an old colleague from college back to the house for dinner. All they did was laugh about being young and stupid and talk about their lesson plans, they even shared ideas and projects, but Rick took one look and never let it go. Despite the multiple times she found him flirting with others and even witnessed him slapping Rose on the ass.

"He was not appealing to you?" Loki asked. He pulled a wallet from one of the pairs of pants Annabell had handed him. It was his wallet and it had a picture of the two of them. She looked ready to cry, a giant purple bruise hidden under her shirt sleeve, but he was grinning and holding her tightly. He was like Thor, large and appealing as Annabell had said.

"At first yes, but after a while, a person's appearance goes away when I realize how much of an ass they really are, and let me tell you, Rick? Such a complete ass I couldn't even kiss him let alone…well…" Annabell trailed off. Loki eyed her over.

"Maybe he was angry and an 'Ass' because you would no longer bed him." Loki stated. Annabell burst with laughter, which shook Loki for a moment before he too snickered. She held her stomach and tried not to fall over. Had Loki just made a joke? He had sneered and teased and mocked her, but not once had he made an actual joke.

"Rick may have a beautiful face and had an 8 pack, but that didn't make up for his possessive mentality and his…. Well… small ability to love me physically." Annabell chuckled, covering her lips after she said the last words. Loki rolled his eyes. Loki might not be a lover, or even gentle in the bed sense, but at least if he chose to bed a woman, he could actually bed her. If Rick was the prime example of all the good, appealing men on earth, Loki pitied the women.

"I'm not kind in any sense, so I won't mince words with you Annabell Marson. You have horrible taste in men and mates." Loki stated, looking at her before attempting to situate the pants to position they would fit him with the belt. They just looked like giant, empty, puff pastry's on his legs. She looked at him with a look that Loki couldn't quite describe, it was as if she knew that fact already and his telling her was unnecessary and unwanted.

"I'm sorry that I don't know the state of my lover's manhood till after it's too late, and besides… He was a good guy at first. He was a good liar for the first 2 months." Annabell walked over and took the belt from Loki's hands. "Okay… looks like the shirts will be fine, but all the pants have to be given away. Okay, I'm going to go make dinner, get dressed and come to the kitchen. After dinner I'll measure you and have father go buy you pants in the morning." Annabell turned from the curtained area and headed for the door. Loki cocked a brow as she closed the curtain and he could hear her foot-steps walk to, though, and out the door.

Measure him? What was that supposed to mean? What did that involve?

Loki would have to ask during dinner. He quickly put back on his mortal clothing and was throwing the pant clothing across into the giant bin when a small piece of paper came out of the pocket of one. Gingerly picking up the paper, Loki eyed the back and front. It was a rather tattered photo, but it was recent. On the back in masculine scrawl were the words "Annabell… proof of…" but the rest was smudged and illegible.

Loki flipped the picture. There was a scene of the bed of a river, the water flowing around. Annabell was half in the water, half on the land. Her hands were in chains and the chains were connected to a tree off in the corner. The edges were blurry but Annabell was easily seen. She had the left side of her face in the bed, eyes shut like she was unconscious. Loki examined the photo a million time before he pushed it into the breast pocket of his jacket.

Proof? What did the photo prove?

Loki strode towards the door, looking back at the trunk of pants. Something was odd about Annabell, and Rick had known it. What was wrong with the girl?


	6. Chapter 6: Children attack!

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter 6:

Annabell took a deep breath and looked to Rose's bedroom door. It had been a year since Rose's death but it still hit her in the chest like a twisted, uneven knife to her chest. Her hand rested lightly on the dark wood in front of her, the chill of the door sent a shiver down her spine.

"Don't cha think it's far too early to be crying?" Annabell sniffed her nose and wiped her eyes, looking to her father. "Honey, you can't be doing this to yourself."

Her father limped like he always had, his 'lead' foot still moved awkwardly. If Annabell looked at it, she could see it was off balance and twisted to the right more than it should, but her father refused to fix it. He even refused to replace it. Often he told her that it was a memory of what he had done for the country, what he gave up for the freedom of his daughters.

What did that freedom get him? What did that fighting do? It took his foot and then it took Rose.

"I still miss her father… Rose, she kept this house running like magic, she never let it get this quiet…" Annabell whispered. Her father took the two steps it took to have Annabell break into her father's arms. He smelt of hard labor, ash, and fire like he always had. It was a harsh chemical smell in her nose, but her father's stench was a comfortable one. It always worried her that chemicals and fire smelt comforting to her, but Annabell tried not to diagnose herself.

It never ended well.

"I miss her too…" that was all the feeling Annabell could choke out of her father before he pulled back and walked down to the shield on the stairs. Entering the code into the box, another box popped up. It was a routine, the password, thumb print, then second password, only then would the blue bubble shield pull apart and slide away. Wiping away any tears from her face, Annabell turned to the hall to call Loki. He was not allowed to miss out on Friday.

"LOKI?" She called out, taking a breath to collect herself.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME FACE THOSE DEMONIC CHILDREN! I REFUSE!" Annabell furrowed her brow. Alright then, he wanted to play it hard, okay! Hard it was then.

Annabell pushed up the sleeves on her light blue sweater and walked towards the library. Thoughts of Rose would have to wait, she had 15 minutes till the kids would arrive and she hadn't even gotten Loki downstairs yet.

"Come on, you coward!" She called, pushing open the door. He sat behind the desk, looking into a book. When she opened the door, his eyes looked up from the rather large tomb and shook his head.

"Not going to happen, I faced those creatons yesterday. Your father spoke of my being able to reside up here and I've decided that's what I'm going to do."

"Oh no! You're going to get your coward behind downstairs and help me. My house, My rules!" Annabell snarled. She took quick strides to the desk and waved her hand to swipe the book away, Loki was faster. He snatched the large, leather book back and skidded back in the chair. It swiveled him back a foot before he placed his shoes on the floor and held a serious stare at Annabell. "Wait… what is that?"

Annabell had seen that book before. It was large and rather dusty but Annabell was sure she had seen it before. Where?

"It's just a book; I merely found it around here." Loki purred. Annabell moved her mouth to speak and tell him to put it down and move on, but she stopped. Annabell looked over Loki who kept the calmest face towards her.

"I can't tell if you're lying… I've definitely seen that book before…" Annabell growled at Loki who shrugged and closed the leather book in his lap. Annabell looked to it; sure she had seen it before. The question was where and why did she not like the idea of Loki having it in his hand.

"Doesn't matter, point is… I'm not going."

"Like hell you're not!" Annabell pushed around the Desk. Loki leapt up from the seat, shoving the book on the table, and in a swift leap, landed on the other side of the desk. Annabell looked at him with a confused stare before pursing her lips. He was not getting away so easily. "Loki, you turn yourself around and march downstairs or I will march those children right up here to retrieve you. Make your choice."

Loki eyed her. She was bluffing, she had to be. Cocking a brow at her, Loki leaned in to eye her as Annabell stood her stance and cocked a brow right back at him.

"You're bluffing…"

"Try me. I'm a preschool teacher, I have a habit of keeping my threats, ask any of my preschoolers."

Loki leaned back and glowered at Annabell. She took one moment to smirk at him before pointing to the door and giving him a look that told him to march. With a sigh, Loki let go of the book and moved through the door. He would never see the end of this hell. The children didn't allow him any moment to escape, nor did they allow him any time to think how to regain his power.

"Ice-cream day, aren't you excited?" Annabell grinned at Loki.

"Ecstatic." He grumbled. Rolling back her shoulders, Annabell proceeded down the stairs towards the front door. "And it begins… Odin save me."

~X.X~

"CATCH ME, MR. LOKI!" that was all the warning Loki had to turn and put his hands out as Gabria swung herself off a table. Loki gasped for air as the girl landed into his chest then wiggled from his grasp.

"No jumping off tables!" Annabell warned from across the room as she attempted to stop the bleeding of one boy's nose. Loki stood in the middle of a war-zone and he was the primary target. Every child in the building looked at him with hungry eyes. After Loki glared at a child, with a gooey hand, Loki side-stepped a little girl. She begged to be picked up, but he was already being attacked and refused to hold any of the demons. Especially, the girl that clutched his pant leg.

"PICK ME UP! PICK ME UP!" her whine was high pitched and causing damage to Loki's ears.

"Silence yourself, child." He snarled.

"Hard to think you're a father."

Loki jumped in his skin and looked to Annabell who raised a brow at him and had a mused smile on her lips. He pursed his lips and attempted to shove the child off his leg.

"What do you mean?" He snarled. But the girl was determined. His arms could no detach her and as Loki attempted to push her down off her leg, she attached to her arms. Loki ended up pulling her off his leg only to pull her up into his chest. Once she was up, she wrapped herself around him like a monkey and refused to let go.

"Loki, the Norse god of Mischief and lies… I remember he had kids, the snake thing that was supposed to end the world, a horse with a lot of legs… Selena, please, Mr. Loki doesn't want a spider monkey attached to him at the moment." Annabell wrapped her hands around the girl's torso and tugged lightly. She detached but the look Loki saw on the small, black haired girl's face was something even the ice-hearted man could bear. It was sickeningly sad. With a sigh, Loki pulled the child back to his chest and held her as against him as he could.

"If she keeps the other's from attacking, I'd gladly have a …, a spider monkey attached to me." He grumbled.

It seemed as if the entire preschool stopped. The children stopped screaming and jumping, they all held still and looked to the man. Even Annabell was bewildered at the Norse God. Loki looked at the girl nuzzling her face into his chest. Only, she smiled up at him before pushing her head from his chest and shouting, "I GOT HIM, ATTACK!"

Annabell jumped back as the entire class came charging at Loki.

"DEMONS! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" But it was to no avail. The class bombed Loki and took him to the ground. They were all wrestling and pinning the lean, black haired man as Annabell stood back. She couldn't help it, she burst into laughter at the sight. Loki glowered at him, his mouth nearly foaming with the hatred at the moment.

"Get these heathens off of me."

"They're not that bad, Loki…" Annabell snorted. His hair was ruffled, he had smudges all over his face and his clothes, and the kids were still half laying on him. "They're actually quiet loveable…" Loki didn't answer. He just bore his jade green gaze on her. With a sigh, Annabell finally gave into his death glare and clapped her hands.

"Alright, my friends, let's go outside!"

"OUTSIDE!" The horde leapt off Loki and leaped towards the doors to be let outside. Annabell offered her hand as Loki laid there. Loki debated the options in his head as he looked to her hand. Finally deciding to lift himself up by himself, Loki looked to Annabell who took her hand back and put it on her hips.

"You are a truly wicked person, if you think your children are definable as loving." Loki whispered under his breath to Annabell.

"And you are truly an ignorant person if you think any of us are impressed by your evil façade. Just get over yourself, and realize there are more people out there just as important as you. Get off your high horse, because whether you like it or not, you're stuck here and you have a role to play in these kids life."

Loki watched Annabell turn and walk to her students with a grin, clapping for them to get into a line. Loki rolled his eyes and huffed, he couldn't allow such a puny human to insult him as she did. The first thing he would do when he ruled this world, when he gained his power back was to show Annabell Marson exactly where she was compared to him!

"Mr. Loki?"

Snapping his head to his left leg, he found a small, black haired boy looking up to him. He was small, frail, and pale; his deep blue eyes looked as if to hold the most sadness there could be.

"What, child?" Loki groaned.

"Um… could I… hold your hand…" The boy pouted, looking to the ground. Loki arched a brow at the small child.

"Why would you want to hold my hand?" The boy didn't speak. He only looked to the ground and fiddled with his hands. Loki could see Annabell leaving the room, but not before giving him a look that told him to do as she said. But Loki did what he wanted, he was Loki Laufeyson! A god, and he didn't take orders from a mere human.

Only, Loki kneeled beside the boy and looked at him. The boy avoided his gaze and looked to the ground, as if he was afraid to meet his eye.

"Why do you want to hold my hand?" Loki whispered to the boy. He still did not look Loki in the eye, but he spoke this time.

"Those boys hate me, they call me names and… I'm scared…"

Loki eyed the fragile boy and sighed. He was not unfamiliar with being picked on for being small and different. Even though he was a child, and human, Loki couldn't help himself. He stood and put out his hand for the small child. The boy nodded as if Loki had spoken and took his hand. They walked in silence at the end of the line.

Annabell said nothing when the group reached the door, nor did she say anything as they walked to the back yard and let the children free in the large fenced in area. Loki didn't let go of the boys hand and he made no indication he wanted to let go. It wasn't until they stood in the shade of the back porch for 5 minutes when Annabell said anything.

And what she said made Loki hold onto the boy tighter.

"He was a senator's son, the product of an affair that turned ugly. To make matters worse, the mother died during child birth and the senator denies his existence… That's the problem with this job, these kids… they've all got history. We all do, and it's not pretty…"

Annabell then walked out into the yard. The boy looked up to Loki before letting go and following his teacher into the Yard. Loki watched Annabell smile to the boy and pull him into an embrace before engaging with another student.

We all have history.

Loki pulled the picture of Annabell he had found on the floor and looked to it again.

"And it's not pretty…" He whispered, putting the picture back in his pocket. Loki would have to figure out Annabell's history now, it was just too intriguing and Loki was far too curious. What was little Annabell Marson hiding?

* * *

Author's note: Thanks SketchbookPianist for the review, it meant a lot and made sure to stop and reread my chapter before posting. Hopefully the story will get more love.

My Regards to the Reader


	7. Chapter 7: Lunch time, Story time

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Come on, just show me! Daddy promised they would fit!" Annabell cried out from behind the curtain. Loki sighed and put his hands on his hips. It wasn't that they didn't fit, the pants fit him fine. It was, Loki finally realized that he wasn't going home anytime soon. His slowly made plan for freedom was not a fast process and now, in the clothing of the humans, Loki saw how much he actually missed home. He missed being in trouble, missed the castle, and missed his freedom. Locked up in the house all day, tortured by the small creatures that Annabell called children, it was mind-numbing. He had only been at the house a total of 5 days and he was already about to pull out his hair.

"Fine, I'm coming in!"

"What?" Loki snapped around to find Annabell shoving the curtain open and looking at him. With a grin, she nodded and looked to the 6 other, exact matches on the bed. "It is rude to barge in!" Loki hissed.

"Oh come on, afraid I'm going to see you naked?" Annabell teased. Loki cocked a brow at Annabell who didn't seem the least bit phased by her words. "Besides, I didn't barge in. I announced myself." She put her hands on her hips and looked right at Loki. He towered over her, she was quite the petite woman, but for her size, she put up a front.

"Announcing you're entering as you enter is not announcing yourself." Loki corrected before crossing his arms over his chest. Loki wasn't upset on her barging in; she made it clear from day one that Annabell Marson had no idea of personal space. A habit she had gained from her obnoxious preschoolers, no doubt. She just smirked at him then walked around him, eyeing him up and down before nodding to herself.

"Well come on, I've got lunch waiting." She waved.

"I'm not hungry." Loki retorted.

Stopped and tensed, Annabell stood in the middle of Loki's chambers. He watched her with suspicion before looking to how her shoulder's tensed up. Her body moved as if to tell him it wasn't a choice, but, in the two quiet moments that passed, she stopped. A breath went through her body and her shoulders dropped. Eyes wide with shock, Loki watched Annabell turn and look at him.

"Okay…" She whispered with a sigh. "I will… see you later, then." She turned back and began to walk. But this time, it wasn't confident, angry, or cheery like in the classroom. It was a soft, almost, disappointed step that made Loki flinch uncomfortably. There was a twist in his stomach that angered him. Why did he feel guilty?

"Wait!" He huffed before he lurched forward and caught up to the woman at the door. With a sigh, he opened it and looked to her, "I can find room for lunch." He grumbled. In the second he said the words, Annabell lightened up like a flash of lightening and rushed through the door.

"Good!" She grasped his wrist and dragged him into the hall. "Because, I need you to help clean up afterwards, then I have a field trip for me, you, and father!"

Loki felt astounded as he walked to the kitchen and stood by the door. She had just played him, Annabell Marson had tricked the trickster! How? What! She… WHAT! Loki's mind stopped for a moment before he plopped himself down into the chair across from her and narrowed his eyes.

"You're good…" he whispered under his breath. Annabell smirked back at him with a wink then placed a plate in front of him. The moment the scent hit his nostrils, Loki's stomach growled and his eyes shot his belly a glare. "Traitor…" He mumbled.

"I think you can find more room for lunch than you thought." Annabell giggled as she put out silverware and cups. There was a pitcher of lemonade that Annabell poured for the both of them. Loki looked to his plate. "It's called a barbeque sandwich… don't look at it like it's an alien. I also made potatoe salad and a fruit salad…"

Loki pulled his fork into his hands and stabbed at the potatoes lightly. It took only a moment to fully enjoy everything; soon he was even eating his sandwich to the best of his ability. The meat was delicious but it was dripping of juice and sauce, a rather hard dish to eat elegantly. But, after his first failed attempt of eating the food and after Annabell laughed and gave him tips on how to eat it, Loki wasn't getting the food anywhere.

"So… Where are you from?"

Loki perked up from his food and eyed Annabell. She dabbed her mouth with her napkin, but looked right at Loki.

"Why do you want to know where I've come from?" Loki asked.

"I don't want to know what you did to be put in my father's care, so I figured a safe subject of where you're from would be something we could talk about. You know too much about me for me to not know anything about you other than your name." She spoke, Annabell ate a piece of fruit off her fork but kept her eyes on Loki. He looked down to his plate, did he really want to tell her? The man told her not to expose himself to her. Was there any harm in talking to Annabell?

"I can't tell you where I'm from." Loki stated, "If I did, you'd know what I did to be put under your father's care."

"Okay, how about your childhood? Your family… you said you had a brother?"

"Thor… My brother is a textbook idiot, doesn't understand me or anything else. He gets everything, and deserves none of it." Loki hissed. He had a scrunched face that he unwound when Annabell eyed him with large eyes. "Sorry, for my outburst…" He trailed.

"No, I… I had no idea you hated your brother."

"You never asked." Loki stated before taking a bit of potato and swallowing it as best as he could. "Next question?"

"Oh, so you're not afraid of talking about yourself." Annabell snickered.

"It's my favorite subject." Loki retorted. He watched Annabell roll her eyes before she swallowed a sip of lemonade out of her cup. Loki took a sip of his own as she took a moment to think.

"What do you want more than anything?" Annabell looked to Loki with interest.

"All I have ever wanted was to be his equal…My brother, but now… Now, what really appeals to me is my freedom." Loki made his remark snide but Annabell only laughed.

"How did I know you'd say that?" She laughed, placing her head in her hand. Loki eyed her before a small smile graced his lips. She should have expected that last part of his remark. All he spoke of when not engaged in other conversation was his freedom.

"What about you? Annabell Marson, what do you want more than anything?" Loki asked with a quirked brow. Annabell looked to the table and bit her lip, obviously debating with herself over her words. For a moment, Loki was afraid she wouldn't answer. That's when she looked up with a finger.

"It's a tie between two things; I want to fall in love, and I want to remember what I forgot after my accident."

"Accident?" Loki questioned. Annabell sighed and looked as if she would continue with an explanation when her father wandered into the room.

"We have… some visitors." He grumbled. Loki would never figure out this Annabell! Nothing made sense, the picture in her pocket, the scrap book he had collected, nothing helped. The large book Annabell had caught him with was the scrapbook; he found it in the room that showed off the moon. It was large and dusty, but it had pictures and cards and newspaper clippings, it had her past. But, towards the girl's teenage years, the scrap book stopped.

"Well, who is it, Father?" Annabell asked, but Loki didn't have to ask, because the person who walked into the room next was rather familiar with it. Just like the lightening, Loki did not enjoy what followed!

"BROTHER!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Alittle shorter than my usual chapters but I wanted a little fluff in this chapter, plus a set up for the next chapter. Woot! Rose makes another appearance next time.

If you like, tell me, review or comment or message. I would love to hear from yal. Also, check out my dark fic, it's called 'It started with Mistake Number 1"


	8. Chapter 8: Loki's help and Roses Hate

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter 8:

"Thor! What… I…" Loki looked between Annabell lit up with entertainment and his oaf of a brother who proceeded to raise him from his seat in a harsh hug. Loki gasped for air and attempted to get from his brother's arms but Thor was strong as ever. Annabell just laughed at Loki's pain, but thankfully, she stood to aid Loki.

"Hello, you must be Thor, Loki's brother!" Annabell purred before she placed a hand on Thor's shoulder. In an instant Thor dropped Loki into his chair to grin at Annabell.

"Lady Annabell, you are radiant as you were the first day I saw you. Please tell me my brother has not caused you and your father woe."

Loki scoffed and attempted to push down his hair. The giant oaf had ruffled his perfect, onyx locks and crumpled his clothing. Now Loki sat uncomfortably as his brother spoke with Annabell. She smiled at him and shook his hand, the way they looked ruffled Loki more. His situation wasn't comfortable or completely his wish, but before Thor interrupted, Loki enjoyed Annabell's company. They talked and ate in a way that Loki often saw Thor and his friends, the way Odin did with Fregga. Something he found himself envious at a young age.

Thor took everything!

"No, Loki has been helping me in the classroom actually. He's become an important person in the household, and I enjoy his company most days… when he's not mopping about his imprisonment." Annabell joked. But Loki caught the light in her eyes as she cocked a brow at Loki. Was she mocking him?

"That is wonderful! However, I would love to talk with my brother alone Lady Annabell… we have to talk."

Loki could feel his brother's lie. He was horrendous at lying, even Annabell could see it. There was more to it than just a talk. However, Annabell's father nodded for her to leave with him. She smiled and nodded to Thor, but Loki and Annabell locked eyes as she left. She would pry him for answer later, Loki just knew it.

The tense moment passed as the two Marson members left the kitchen. When Loki was sure they had left the upstairs, Loki shot up onto his feet and glowered to his brother.

"HOW DARE YOU!" His voice boomed. Loki shoved past the large blond man, his feet stormed towards his room.

"Loki! Please, I really must speak to you! Lord Fury demands it of me!" Thor hollered after his brother. Loki, however, didn't want to hear it. Thor sunk to the lowest of Loki's love and care when he ripped the magic from his thin form. Thor had everything, the kingdom, the appreciation, friends, power and Loki was thrown into a hell hole filled with small demons with crayons and diapers! How dare he waltz in and believe that Loki would just speak to him.

"I want nothing with you brother!" Loki hissed and threw open his room. A large, golden hand pressed up against the thick wood and forced it open. Loki continued on his rampage into his room, his hands smashing into any and every small object that would leave a mark. Annabell would absolutely annoy him until he fixed everything he broke.

That he had found the hard way! A small child had made a small tower out of clay and the poor thing was not structurally sound. He mocked the girl and poked it, the thing fell over and the dried clay smashed. Annabell threw a fit and sat there with the whole class, they watched him put the stupid building back up with glue and a scowl. Annabell did not take any mischief when it came to the school children.

Loki couldn't even talk back to the small, evil creatures!

"Brother, please… your acting childish!" Thor boomed as he shut the door behind him. Loki halted.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know my childish acts offended you. I was under the impression that you ripped my power from me to teach me a lesson. All I've learned here is that acting like a child gets you what you want." Loki sneered before he turned to look at Thor. "And do you know what I want, Thor?"

"Freedom? Your magic?" Thor answered. Loki narrowed his eyes on his brother but took a few steps back from his adoptive brother.

"What did you want with me, Thor?" Loki placed himself on the edge of his bed. He gave himself room to lung at Thor if needed, while enough room to rush away from the giant as well. Loki hadn't confronted his brother this way, well, since the tower incident. Loki stabbed his brother and ran off. Not a shining moment in Loki's memory, but he held his ground as his brother clapped his hands together.

"There is an enemy that Lord Fury requests your aid… Friend Stark and Banner agree… Though, Lady Marson was very dead set against any aid from you or coming near this household. In fact, she doesn't know Fury has sent me here, if she would know… the woman would surely set me a flame." Thor rambled. Loki eyed his brother as the words rolled through his head.

Lady Marson?

"Annabell?" He blurted out, "You mean Annabell?"

"No brother, Lady Rose Marson. She was incredibly angered by your coming here…" Thor sighed.

"Thor, you're a fool. Rose Marson has been dead for a year. Annabell and George Marson have told me so" Loki argued. He knew for certain that Annabell had spoken of her sister's death. George even whole heartedly believed the other sister to be dead. Why would Thor speak of her as if she was alive? He had to be mistaken. Thor was a fool, but Loki knew the man couldn't lie. He couldn't lie himself out of an Asgardian death chamber, his life would end for his damned, uncompromised honesty.

"No, Brother, I am not a fool! I saw the woman with my own eyes; she is definitely well and alive!" Thor snapped. "Now brother…I've come to bargain your freedom for aide."

The moment he put freedom on the table, Loki stood.

"How? Why? Brother, do not toy with me!" Loki hissed. Thor grinned and stepped up to his brother. Loki pulled back a second before he stepped forward. Thor turned to the door then pulled a plump folder out of his human jacket. He placed it on the bed before he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Brother, I will be back in a weeks' time. If you decide to help us, I will take you with us. Once you've proven yourself, you will be given everything you want." Thor explained. Loki shrugged off his brother's sentiment movement and side stepped the ogre. His eyes caught the door and a smirk graced his lips at the idea of being able to leave the house. He would be free and able to escape this hell he lived in. His magic, his power would be returned.

His brother was a fool.

Annabell was a fool…

Annabell, she didn't know of Rose. Thor insisted that the sister was alive, but Annabell. She can never know unless Rose shows herself. Loki pursed his lips and turned to his brother.

"Thor, I have a condition for today… I will look over your wish only if you do not speak to Annabell anymore. You can not talk to her about Rose especially, Brother, do you hear me?" Loki demanded with a firm hand and Thor's bicep.

"Why would I take to such a command?" Thor scoffed.

"Because, Annabell does not know of her sister's well-being. Thor, I beg of you, if you have any thought in your skull, you will not mention Rose to either Annabell or George!"

~X.X~

Rose stood in her room, her fingers danced over the surface of the stone. It's fire like color mixed with beautiful red and orange streaks of every color and depth. The stone gave off a heart beat and heat in her palm as she let it roll across her flesh. Within a second, she clipped the stone back into the small case and hooked the case onto a strap. That strap eased itself onto her thigh, the heat and heart-beat of the stone took over her body. Rose grasped a pair of black jeans and eased herself into them.

She never enjoyed her work for SHIELD.

It wasn't on her career list, but after all that happened, how could she not stay. For what Fury did for her and Annabell, she couldn't ask to be let go of now. Fury depended on her so much for his harder missions. She was a key agent.

Yet he treated her like trash.

He had no right! There was a time and place where even the likes of Nick Fury cowered in fear of her. Rose Marson was a force to be reckoned with… now put on a leash by the likes of her enemy.

A dog to SHIELD.

A captive lion who wished only to be free and to forget, Rose looked to her face in the mirror. Her long Blond hair pulled back in a braid down her back, her large black eyes enhanced but her strong facial structure.

Rose missed Annabell more, intensively more, just by a glance in the mirror. Annabell was the intelligent one, always the one with quips and sarcasm. Her beauty on her face only intensified by her brain and her words, Annabell was even more a force to be reckoned with. Then the likes of… Damn him, Damn Fury, DAMN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD!

"Damn the whole world… let it burn…" Rose hissed as her hand collided with her dresser drawer. The drawer, helpless and inanimate, lit up with flames.

"That's… impressive…"

Rose whipped to the door with a narrowed glance. Dr. Bruce Banner cocked his head to the side.

"What do you need, Doctor?" Rose asked. Her palm withdrew from the drawer as it turned to ashes and crumbled to the floor.

"I was just… wondering, how you do that? Is it in your DNA? A chemical you put on your fingers?" The brunette man stepped into Rose's room only to step back out as Rose stepped towards him. He backed away as she stormed through the door and shut it quickly behind her.

"Doctor… Unlike you, my traits and … um…talents, can't be explained scientifically. I would say my gifts are genetic, my mother was graced with such talents I was told." Rose pasted the man briskly, her shoulder bumped Banner's harshly. Her body heat hit him like a flame raged on his skin. He gasped and held his shoulder; his eyes searched his skin and the woman wildly.

"You were told?" He mumbled, eyes darted between his own shoulder and the blond. Her face twisted with a sort of cold anger, she turned to look at him.

"I never knew my mother. She died not much longer after Annabell was born. Birth can be a risky business for our kind, one child was bad enough, but two… that's a death warrant in some countries and religions. Two was a death wish, a certain outcome for those like me. But, many said my mother didn't care, said she wanted to grace the world with a balance, I guess…" Bruce gulped as he looked to the woman who spoke with such indifference, before she smirked and chuckled a bit. "Funny, I never saw Annabell and me as much of a balance…"

Bruce took one look at the woman and couldn't help the spilt words.

"What happened to you in the past to make you hate the world?" Bruce blurted out, almost instantly regretting the words. However, Rose looked to him with a sigh. She crossed her arms and took a stride to be a mere inch or two from Bruce. She looked at him with her black orbs and cocked her perfect brow.

"Doctor, there is something you should know. We all have a history, and it's not pretty. In the least, so I'm going to save you the ugliness… Besides, don't you have a lab whore with a glowing heart to keep company?" Rose sneered and whipped around on her heels. Bruce watched her storm off down the hall before she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "But if curiosity catches you too hard, Doctor Banner, You can go ask Nick Fury. I bet you he'll give you the juice details… then you can hate him just as much as I do!"

With that, she was gone.

* * *

Author's Notes: SHE'S ALIVE AND SHE HAS POSTED! YAYAYAYAY!

I would like to thank SketchbookPianist for making me get my lazy ass off tumblr and finally finish the post. All it takes is a little yelling. Loving, yelling I mean. Anywho, She needs alot of love for making me do this! Yup!

Anywho, please review or message, I would love some love for this story.

Rawr!

Tumblr: Myregardstothereader!


	9. Chapter 9: Pillow talk!

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter 9:

Annabell sat in the moon room, after she dug one last time. The stone wasn't here. The only thing she remembered, the only thing that didn't seem realistic, the only thing that beckoned her to remember, and she couldn't find it. For the life of her, Annabell couldn't think of where her sister would hide it.

Annabell closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Remember, remember what happened.

Rick! She remembered Richard Constable. A beautiful man but a horrid soul, a man she met in the woods. He was so well thought out, he smiled at her, he kissed her, and he made her feel alive.

_He made me feel human…_

The words felt foreign on her mind. Why would she ever utter those words? They were so peculiar, but they had been her words. She had spoken them, so they had to mean something.

Furrowed brows lifted as Annabell slid the lid shut on the secret storage of books.

"So, what does Annabell Marson look for in the moonlight?"

"HOLY MOTHER OF-" Annabell ripped around to see Loki knelt beside her. Annabell's heart pounded in her throat as she gasped. The man had snuck behind her, once again. Loki cocked a brow at her before he looked to the doorway. The house didn't stir, nor did George Marson.

"And why does George Marson spend his days in the basement?" Loki questioned softly. Annabell took this moment to gain back her regular heart beat and turn more to the lean man. He was a few inches from her in his slacks and a white button up shirt that was pressed and clean cut as always.

"It's SHIELD business, I have no business with them nor do I care… How are you so sneaky?" Annabell blurted the end of her question. A smirk crawled on Loki's lips as he rose to his full height. From her knelt position, Annabell finally realized his height. He was a tower, a lean, muscular, dark haired, pale tower. He was truly beautiful and it made Annabell jealous, that a man so wicked but intelligent and soft could be so beautiful.

"If I told you that, I wouldn't be so sneaky," He smirked more. His slender hand was out to her in a second. Annabell took his outstretched hand and lifted herself up to her short height. He was too tall! How did he not hit his head on the doorway? "Why do you wear such ridiculous clothing at night?"

"Huh?" Annabell looked at herself. She wore a simple blue night gown with Blue, from Blue's clues, on the front and paw prints that lined the edges. On her feet she wore the most comfortable blue slippers that Rose had bought for her. "They're comfortable to sleep in…why? What do you sleep in?" Annabell growled with a pout.

She looked like a 7 year old child with boobs and hips. But Annabell enjoyed the softness and childish whims of her pajamas. They added light to the darkness of the night. Loki leaned down to her ear, which produced a shiver up her back that was unwanted and unnerved Annabell.

"My skin…Want to see?" He snickered in her ear. Loki pulled his head and hand back, to watch the irritated Annabell.

"No, thank you." Annabell huffed and stepped around him. "Why are you so rude?"

"Is this to be a night of questions?" Loki questioned back. Annabell looked over her shoulder at the man. He stood still and for the first time that weekend, he seemed genuinely approachable. He smirked, but his face was soft and he looked right at her. Annabell wanted to know about his brother, what he said, and what happened. The blond rushed from the house and Loki did not leave his room the whole day. She left him dinner on the table for an hour but he did not emerge.

This was the first time she had seen him since yesterday at lunch. She didn't want to push it, he had been visited by his brother, from what she had heard, they weren't exactly close. But, she now had a chance to know what happened. SHIELD related or not.

"If you want to answer questions, I will answer them as well…" Annabell spoke lightly, "But could we sit in any other room than this… it's uncomfortably close to my father's room."

"My chambers should suffice, come Annabell Marson."

"Annabell! For the hundredth time, it's just ANNABELL!" She hissed, but nonetheless, followed Loki from the storage, moon room towards Loki's forest domain. Her feet slid across the light hard wood. Loki moved to the closet and Annabell plopped on his bed. It was ruffled and unmade from the other day. As Annabell ran her hand over the soft, forest green comforter, Loki stripped of his slacks and shirt. He wore his under-garments and the under-shirt George Marson had bought for him. As he returned, Annabell looked to his floor then to him.

"You can start, seeing as you didn't answer my rude question." Annabell quipped.

"I am not rude, just merely blunt. Get used to it Annabell Marson." Loki teased; he enjoyed the look of irritation on her face. He could call her by just her first name but it irritated her more to call her by her full name. "Why do you enjoy being beaten senseless by miniature demons every day?"

Annabell broke into a mad laughter. Loki was taken aback as she lay on his bed, her laughter hard and almost infectious. He bit his cheeks to keep from laughter himself. Annabell wiped the tears from her face as she turned her head on the bed to watch Loki clamber into the bed next to her. He sat on the pillows near his oak head-board. Annabell pushed up on her elbows and swiveled the best she could on the comforter to face him, a giggle continued to pass through her lips.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel about kids?" Annabell chuckled. Loki scoffed before he gave her a look to answer seriously. With a giant grin, Annabell threw her hands in the air. "I don't know why I like it. Some days I wonder why I even chose this profession and if it's too late. But then I think how much I enjoy it and tell myself to suck it up. These monsters you fear are life-savers. They're always honest, loving, kind when they want to be, they understand pain literally and know how to cheer someone up if they're hurt. It's their specialty. I just… remember waking up and thinking that all I ever wanted was to teach little kids and the most unfortunate. That's just how I am, and what I like doing."

Loki cocked a brow at Annabell who cocked one back. When she rolled her eyes and broke the eye contact he instantly smirked and clasped his hands behind his neck.

"Your turn…"

"A quiz on your favorite subject…" Annabell snipped at him but Loki just grinned and beckoned Annabell to ask away with just his eyebrows. Pursed lips and a glare aimed at him, Annabell thought of something she wanted to know. "What did Thor say to you, or ask of you?"

"What took you so long to ask?" Loki sneered.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be in pain… seeing your brother who dropped you off here without even a goodbye. I don't know about you, but I would be upset!" Annabell defended. Loki rolled his eyes and extended his legs out in front of him. "And do you always sit like a woman looking for sex?"

Loki instantly looked to her then his spread legs with a frown. "Are you calling me a whore?" He huffed. Annabell lit up with laughter as Loki shifted uncomfortably before resettling as he had before. It didn't bother Annabell in the least; she just noticed he always sat that way. His long legs spread out, as if he offered himself up all the time.

"No, but you're sitting like one!" She laughed at the pout on Loki's face.

"Well, which one, why I sit like a tart or what Thor spoke to me about?" He scowled at Annabell. She looked at him with a look that made him break out into a grin. For some reason, he began to chuckle which brought laughter from Annabell as well. He felt mad for the laughter, but her face and the banter between them erupted in humor that bubbled in his stomach. He barely clutched his stomach before they both fell to their sides.

Loki couldn't stop the laughter. Annabell continued to laugh hard, her bladder threatened to explode as she tried to look away from Loki. However, the moment she tried to move, the laughter doubled. Just one look to Loki made her sputter into more laughter.

"Why…do… you…sit… like a… prostitute?" She laughed and gasped at the same moment.

"Because, it makes me feel pretty!" Loki lied before he curled up into more laughter. Annabell slapped at the covers before she clutched them and laughed hard into the forest green and tree decorated fluff that Loki slept under. Loki clutched his stomach hard as he gasped for air. "I don't know why I sit as I do. I just always have! Do you ever question your unusual daily habits?" He muttered as much as he could before he laughed harder at her face.

Annabell struck a daring glare at him.

"I have NO _unusual daily habits_, Thank you very much!" She scowled.

"What about that bathing ritual-" Annabell cut off the dark haired man who only laughed harder when she exploded.

"IT'S NOT A RITUAL! I just have…specific tastes in a bath, and besides… why were you watching?" Loki stopped and looked at Annabell suspiciously. Annabell stuck her tongue out at Loki before she buried her face in the comforters. Silence ate at the two of them for a moment as Loki watched the pale skin on Annabell turn pink with embarrassment.

"…but it is an unusual daily habit." Loki stated.

"I'm… going… to kill you in your sleep!" Annabell proclaimed with her face still planted firmly in the blanket. Loki wanted to laugh but the way she said it and continued to keep her face in the blanket made Loki slightly uneasy.

"Really?" he blurted, his eyes searched her form. Slowly, Annabell looked up from the sheets and eyed Loki back. Annabell slowly grinned.

"You'll never know, huh?"

Loki eyed her as she grinned before a smirk crawled on his face and he laid on his bed with eyes still plastered to her.

"You…are psychotic…" Loki blurted out with amazement. It shook him when he thought about the word, amazement. He, Loki of Asgard, Laufeyson, was amazed by a mere mortal. Annabell broke out into light laughter as she looked to the blanket and a soft blush broke out. She questioned her blush, but she looked to Loki who just stared at her blatantly.

"I try," Annabell chuckled.

"You do succeed in being… absolutely, intriguingly, psychotic!"

~X.X~

"Annabell? ANNABELL WHERE IN THE DEVIL ARE YOU?"

"SHIT!" Annabell shot forward and tumbled to the harsh, dark oak, wood floor. A blink brought the fuzziness from her eyes as her hands worked before her brain did. She crawled her short form under the bed and held her breath as the door to the room slammed open.

"LOKI!" Annabell swallowed the shakes and shivers that almost told her she was busted. Annabell and Loki laughed and talked the whole night. They joked about the others, discussed the classroom, and even talked of family. Loki confessed Thor asked him to help SHIELD, and Annabell confessed that Rose joined SHIELD only to die in one of their missions. She died in the attack on New York, and that's all she knew. Loki changed the subject, he blamed that he did not like to linger on angry or sad thoughts, but she knew he looked hurt.

His brother actually bribed him with freedom to take the mission. Annabell couldn't believe Thor's gule. Loki wasn't exactly a good guy, he confessed to the murder of a few people in his trip for power, but, so did her father. Not everyone's hands were clean of blood. That didn't mean that Loki didn't deserve someone to treat him fairly, truly fair.

"Have you seen my Annabell? She's got to get breakfast made…" George Marson called into the room.

"I have not, I'm not Annabell Marson's Keeper, it's quite the opposite, but I will dress and help you locate her." Loki grumbled. Annabell snickered under the bed as she peered under the skirt of the bed at her father who huffed impatiently and turned around.

"No, just…get moving, it's Monday… I'll be in my basement."

With that, George Marson nearly slammed the door and his footsteps were heard from the hall all the way to the basement. After the unhappy father slammed the basement door, a slender hand shot under the bed and snatched Annabell's arm.

"How childish are you?" Annabell peered up at Loki who stood, ruffled and sleepy-eyed, but looked at her with question. A sheepish grin graced her face as Annabell stood up and detached Loki from her arm. He ran a hand through his knotted hair with a yawn as Annabell looked around the room. Evidence of their night was not present, other than the Annabell sized curled up blankets and hole in the bed. However, Loki had been strewn across the bed.

"It's not exactly a measurable trait… besides, if father had seen me in your bed, let alone our innocent positions, he wouldn't have left so easy." She smiled. Loki cocked a brow at Annabell then nodded in acceptance. "You're much easier to talk to when you're tired."

"Just wait till I've awaken completely. Chaos will ensue." He grinned with another yawn before he turned to the closet. "I'm going to clean… unless you want to watch?" He called over his shoulder as his tall legs led him towards the hallway door.

"No way, I have my own unusual daily habit to go through!" Annabell called after him. She marched her and her fluffy blue slippers around and past him into the empty hall. One look on the clock told her she had to rush; Annabell had slept in 30 extra minutes.

"You're never going to let that be!" Loki groaned from the doorway.

"I'm a woman, Loki; I tend to never let things go!"

After a bath and a rushed movement to get dressed, Annabell cooked the best, almost out of time, breakfast she could. Her hair dried just as the bus rolled into the driveway, the dust of the old, beaten vehicle coated the air. As the children clambered out, they smiled and raced for Annabell and freedom of the grizzly bus driver.

"Thank you Mr. Harb!" Annabell waved with a grin but an internal shiver. The man growled his yellow toothed, skewed mouthed, growl and thundered the bus back out of the driveway.

"Has Mr. Harb always been so mean?" Little John asked with his dirty blond hair covering most of his face. Annabell brushed the locks from his face and winced at the last hic-cup of the bus.

"Yes…" She whispered. "We're not sure why…" Little John sighed, clearly not happy with this answer, and walked inside the wash and eat. Annabell took a moment to watch the gate at the top of the hill close before she followed her student back inside. As she entered, Annabell was rushed from the bathed students to breakfast where she joined in on the feast. Loki was no-where in sight.

Annabell pondered if she should go retrieve him. The children cleaned up their plates as Annabell took attendance. Her pen was at the bottom of the list as she thought more. If he would take the offer from his brother, to aid SHIELD, he would leave her. No more assistant, no second pair of eyes, it would just be her again. A mess of a person, someone who wept for her sister in the middle of the day and wondered if her father was a robot, that's who Annabell would become again. Not the woman who stayed up all night, not the woman who laughed and joked and smiled all night just with a talk.

"John Carlson?"

"Here!" The blond perked up.

"Gabrielle Fronter?"

"Here!" The girl that braided another's hair shouted.

"Miss Annabell?" Annabell grinned and looked to her students who chuckled.

"Here…" She whispered and checked herself.

"Mr. Loki?" Her mouth went dry; she hadn't meant to call his name. Now she had to look up and look for him. The room was silent as Annabell looked up.

"Here…"

Annabell jumped as the dark haired man stepped off the stairs and dodged a smaller boy. The small, black haired child from the week before, the one who Loki held the hand of, smiled and greeted Loki with a hand. Loki took the child's out-stretched hand without a thought and looked to Annabell who grinned.

"David, could you take Mr. Loki to the class room with those who are ready… I need to get the kitchen clean." The shy boy grinned and tugged for Loki to move. The man grumbled to himself but let the child lead him away, a horde of children followed them. A grin lasted on Annabell's lips as she watched.

* * *

Author's Notes: FLUFFY CHAPTER! WOOT! They needed it, plus I liked this idea.

I would like to thank ANGELnDEVIL for messaging me about updating. I was truly trying but I tried harder when I saw that! I'm sorry for the wait, hope the fluff chapter made it worth it.

Please, if you have a tumblr, find me at Myregardtothereader, if you want an update on what i'm working on or what I'm doing that's taking me so long, it's there!

Please review, I get plenty of favorites and subscribes for this story, but I don't have any feedback, pwease!

Myregardstothereader


	10. Chapter 10: The Holding stone

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter ten:

"Richard Henry the 5th, I didn't fancy seeing him again, Boss." Agent Coulson coughed, a light, tender hand rubbed his chest as he flinched. For a man who had been stabbed through the chest and nearly bled through, Agent Phil Coulson was a never-die kind of guy. But it sure hurt a hell-of-a-lot more than anyone could imagine. If he laughed or coughed or tried to push his shoulders to a weird angle, his whole body would tense and pain would shoot through him.

Coulson didn't hold a grudge against Loki, surprisingly though. Others thought he would be angry, but Coulson got his revenge, when he saw Loki's nose flicked by the infamous Annabell Marson on the video tape. It was priceless!

"He was one of those souls that never seem to die." Nick Fury snarled as he flipped through the information. He had been spotted in Canada not but a month ago. Now he was back in the United States, and it stirred a deep hatred in the pit of Fury's stomach. He could remember the day that Richard Henry's file landed on his desk.

The fateful day that he, a young, recently one eyed, Nick Fury looked at the manila folder that had a harsh scribbled name and the large, black printed seal of the CIA. Nick Fury never liked the guy since, his folder just grew tenfold as the missions and allegations grew.

"I never thought I'd see that douche-bag again." Rose marched into the large room, arms crossed and blond hair flown behind her like a banner. Fury cocked a brow to the blond who slid against the bars and looked over his shoulder. "Where is he?"

"No one knows… he's in the wind as far as we know." Coulson answered. He eyed the girl with a small smile that Rose returned gracefully. Ever since Coulson had been the one to give Annabell the horrible, and a lie, news of her sister's death, Coulson was the only one that Rose spoke to lightly. She was always kind, always generous with him, and never snarky. It helped to have someone of her talents gentle to him, Coulson didn't like the stab wound, and to be burnt alive was last on his list.

"Damn…" Rose mumbled.

"We're bringing Loki in." Fury stated point blank.

Coulson watched in fear as Rose's eyes grew wide and looked to the man in all black as he turned to fully look at her. Rose narrowed her now wide eyes and her teeth were gritted tight, her fists clenched. Coulson backed away a step.

"Quietly, I hope…"

"Thor gave him the folder with all the information. He's the only one who knows his type now that the only other person who was strong enough to take Mr. Henry out… Doesn't even know what she is or what she can do…" Fury cocked a brow at Rose.

"Don't you DARE talk to me like that. You have no idea what she could have done if we didn't take it." Rose snapped back.

Just as the two stood, breasts barely a few inches apart and their eyes narrowed and noses flared, a door to their right opened and Thor, along with a Steve Rodgers, waltzed into the room with confusion. Rose turned her head to look at the pair that stopped dead at the glare she gave them. Steve hadn't fully met Rose Marson, but from Dr. Banner's words, Coulson's sighs, and Thor's description of the incinerated chair, Steve figured that this woman was bad when angered.

"Take what, perhaps?" Thor blurted out. Rose's eyes darted to his with a narrowed vision. Coulson could see the veins and muscles in her skull move slightly, a small trail of smoke crawled from her palms. That was it, they were all about to be on fire. The small stone that always lay under her pants began to glow under the black jean material. It glowed bright enough for Coulson to step back once more.

"Go ahead, tell them Miss Marson. They will soon know, as will everyone, including Miss Annabell at this rate. Tell them what you had taken from your own little sister." Fury growled his dare into Rose's ear. Emotions threatened to take over her body, but Rose shoved the guilt and hurt down to her toes, the appendages began to ache with the pressure.

"What is he talking about?" Steve asked with a step closer to Thor. However, the woman's' gaze softened as her palm grasped the bar next to her hip, as if to steady herself. Rose took a breath before she looked to the boys then to Coulson.

"You want me to tell them? You want me to frighten them with that horror story?" Rose's eyes finally landed on Fury. "Fine! I took my sisters memory! I stole it from her viciously! I chained her hands like some kind of criminal and tied that to a tree, and then I threw her into the river and smashed her head with a stone to knock her out cold. Want to know more? Oh! Well, I stole her memory and anything good in her life and put it into a stone that she will never find. More? Well, I let my sister wake up tied to that river and be picked up by filthy scum SHIELD Agents who took her home and told her I was dead!"

The look on Thor's face was of horror, and that's all Coulson remembered as a bright light hit the SHIELD Air-craft, and the sounds of the plane going down filled his ears.

~X.X~

"So…" Annabell pried as she slid a small glass across the table towards Loki. He looked at her expectantly as she also passed his plate. They had sliced steak with mashed potatoes, light gravy, and sautéed green-beans. George was surprisingly, out. Her father never missed dinner, but he stormed out of the basement in a hurry and said he would return. The way he said the word return made Annabell shiver.

"…So you want to find out what lies beneath the house?" Loki grinned.

Annabell stopped and looked to the man who evilly chewed his steak tenderly. The basement? No! She wasn't allowed down there. But she had to admit she was curious. He was out and would be out the whole night, she just knew it. What could a 5 minute exploration do?

The petite woman eyed the tall, god-like man with suspicion as he happily munched on his dinner. She ate slowly and mulled the idea over for a moment. Steak finished and green-beans demolished, Annabell ate one of the last few bite of her potatoes while Loki sat there expectantly. He grinned ear to ear, he knew he had her. The curiosity was just too much.

"OKAY! FINE! Just stop looking at me like that!" Annabell exploded. Loki clapped his hands together and leapt up from his chair. A sigh passed her lips as she followed the mischievous man. With her luck, they would just open the basement door and Father would return.

But, luck was on her side. The two of them were down at the door and the whole house was silent. Father was not coming home to save her. She was alone, with Loki, and he had the door to the basement open and searched for a light. Annabell reached over and slapped the wall to the left as the over-head light flickered and a giant blue glow came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Still want to explore?" Loki asked with a quirked brow.

"…Why does it glow like that?" Annabell pushed past the black haired man and barreled down the stairs. A giant cat like grin grew on Loki's face. He rushed after the brunette who skidded around the L shaped stair-way and came to a screeched halt. Loki almost collided with her but stopped short when his eyes lay on the bright stone suspended in a glass case in the middle of the room.

It was covered, wall to wall with mechanics that beeped and lit up, a globe still spun on the right side wall. But there in the middle was the source of the glow. A small child's sized fist stone, smooth and blue. It had waves on its surface but it was the crystal color of a clean ocean. Loki eyed it lightly as Annabell bravely walked out towards the glass case.

"Annabell…" Loki warned but he could not stop the woman. Annabell put herself in front of the glass and placed her palm to the glass. It called her, her heart pulled her body towards the stone. It was too important; Father wouldn't just put it in a glass case in the basement if it was just a pretty rock. This was something powerful and supposed to be a secret.

"Why would…" Just as the words escaped her lips, the stone's light double and the room around her began to pulse. Like a heart-beat, Annabell was swept away with the sound. Loki clasped his hands over his ears as Annabell stood her ground and watched the stone. It pulsed with every heart-beat.

The glass cracked.

Inch by inch the cracks in the glass grew. Like vines, the crack spread all over the glass. Loki finally gained movement and lunged at Annabell as the heartbeat quickened. The stone wanted out! Loki snatched Annabell by the arm and yanked her back into his chest as he swiveled and turned his back. His feet barely stopped as the loud, ear-shattering sound of glass took over the room.

The cries of Annabell and Loki were drowned out by not only the glass but by the machines all turned red.

Then, in a breath, it all went silent. Loki opened his eyes to Annabell who stood, her body wracked from the sound, but in her grasp was something small and blue.

The stone, it lay in her hand and it pulsed like a heartbeat against her chest.

"What… is that?" Loki gasped.

"It's… a stone…" Annabell began to tear up as she looked to Loki. He went deathly still as she shook tremendously and clenched the stone. Her eyes grew larger as if knowledge began to seep into her, and it was nothing she wanted to remember. "It was made by my sister… she… It's a holding stone, a stone meant to hold anything; anything important… it's made by sacrificing a newborns heart onto the stone…"

Loki let go of Annabell as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground but still clutched the stone to her chest. Horror and disbelief registered on Loki's face as he looked to Annabell who began to sob.

"Why… why do you have a holding stone?" Loki questioned, unable to do anything else. Annabell gasped and sobbed harder as the stone grew brighter in her hand. He couldn't move, Loki could only watch as this woman deteriorated before him.

Then she shot her head up and let just three words burst from her lips that shook Loki and any idea he had in his head.

"Richard… Rick Henry…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okie doke, NOT A FLUFF CHAPTER! This is where the Plot really thickens. If you're following my tumblr, you knew some plot twists were coming. Well, here they are! I'm finally going to slowly explain what's going on, who these girls are and who the hell Richard Henry the 5th is.

To Kid23jk7: YAY YOU ARE READING ANOTHER ONE OF MY STORIES! I must not suck =)

To Denise-Radcliffe: Thank you for reading all of it and reviewing, it makes me update much faster knowing this story is getting the love it deserves. Hope to keep up to your standards

Also, keep an eye out for Sketchbookpianist and I's new Avenger's fanfic to come out... we're still working on a title and the actual work itself, so don't hold your breath till this weekend! Maybe! Soon, I promise! =)

MyRegardstothereader.


	11. Chapter 11: Flood Warning!

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter eleven:

Annabell lay on the bed with a dead look in her eyes as she turned her head towards the waves on the wall. Her heart was snapped in half, the rock that beat like a tiny heart on her chest. It seemed like the only heartbeat in the room. Loki sat on a chair, legs and arms spread, eyes intently on the girl. Her eyes were red and puffed from the tears but she seemed calm. However, the last time Loki moved from the room, she exploded.

By exploded, Loki meant exploded. His mind ravaged the memory; his brain tore the whole thing to pieces in an attempt to figure out what had happened. The rock, the tears, the screams, Loki had never seen a woman freak out over a shiny rock like Annabell had.

The asgardian prince had to pick Annabell off the laboratory floor and carry her up the staircase like a child. When he reached her room she had her arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. He went to lay her down but she didn't detach. Her eyes were rolled back and eyes closed, mouth pressed tight and tears still rolling down her face. It was a horrific sight to see her in this state, the stone plastered to her chest. The God finally got the woman onto the bed, and his fingers traced the stone, but the moment he went to take it from her chest, his breath left him.

He felt like he was drowning, he couldn't come up for air until his fingers ripped from the stone. The second he stood there, hands to himself, air entered his lungs.

Then, he sat down and her eyes opened. She cried, for what felt like hours. The night wore on as she sobbed, her hands covered her face. Then, when Loki tried to leave, she shot up and looked at him like he was about to stab her. He stopped dead as the sound of splashing water filled up the silence. Heart stopped dead, Loki looked to where he thought the white carpet would be.

It was water.

A small lake of water began to swim at his ankles. When Loki sat back down in his chair, when his rear hit the cushion the water dried up. Annabell looked in his direction, but she didn't actually see him. When he sat down, she lay down and closed her eyes again.

It had been atleast an hour since the water and Loki was fed up.

"What are you?" He blurted out.

"I…don't…know…"

Loki shot up in the chair as Annabell's hands rose to her chest shakily. One light step after another, Loki watched Annabell's small fingers attempt to remove the rock from her chest. Tears began to weld up in her eyes as the rock did not move. The sound of a heart beat filled the room and water began to drip from the ceiling. Loki's cheek caught three drops from the ceiling as he looked to Annabell with horror.

"I DON'T KNOW AND IT WON'T GET OFF!" Annabell began to scream, "I CAN'T GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Loki couldn't move as she began to roll around frantically, her nails clawed into her skin. The horror in her eyes grew as she tried to rip the rock. The drops of water grew in size, splashing down on Loki. The floor began to gain puddles, the carpet was soaked. Loki's ankles felt the kisses of the water splashing against them. The drops became streams of water the poured from the roof. Loki covered his head as Annabell cried out more. Blood began to show on her chest from her nails.

"Annabell! Annabell!" Loki called out. The water now soaked his knees. He lunged from the water onto the bed. His hands flailed as he attempted to balance on the bed. Annabell's leg whacked Loki in the knee once before he was fed up with it. Loki snatched her hands and pinned them above her head and pushed her legs apart with his knees. The rain continued on them both as he looked her dead in the eye.

"Wake up Annabell Marson!" He snapped. She stared at him as tears slowly stopped falling from her face. "No more of this madness! You will tell me everything you know right now before you drown the both of us."

Annabell sniffed as her eyes grew more and more alive. Loki could see the woman that enslaved him, he could see the witty, certain of herself woman grow back in her body. The rain continued, but it lightened as the bed began to creak. Loki searched hers as she slowly gained her sanity.

"What happened just a moment ago?" Loki snarled.

"Because asking the girl who just had a mental breakdown over a glowing rock is a brilliant idea." Annabell retorted.

"I'm just glad you have your wits about you again." He groaned before his eyes looked to the water with suspicion.

"Please tell me this is a horrible hallucination and I'm heavily medicated," Annabell mumbled, but when a drop from the ceiling splashed her face, her eyes grew wide. "Why is it raining, in my bedroom?"

"You have a stone that glows attached to your skin as if a leech and you're questioning the water?" Loki blurted out. Annabell shot him a look that he shot her back in a moment. The bed creaked again with unhappiness as the water lapped in her room. Her eyes looked from the water to the frozen hands that held her down, her breath the only noise in the room.

"I don't know what I am… and the only two people I know who could tell me are gone. One disappeared from my life and the other is dead." She stated. Loki lightened his grip as the woman retrieved her wrists. Annabell rubbed her hands before she laid them on the rock that began to make beats again. Loki eyed it curiously before his eyes caught Annabell's. "So… your guess is as good as mine."

Loki bit his cheeks. Silver tongue… lie your way out. But Loki couldn't help see the sadness in her eyes, the confusion, and the pain. He knew that pain, that uncertainty. Not knowing what you were, the lost feeling. Annabell thought herself a monster, she was a freak and different and Loki could see it in her eyes.

What force made his lips move and a voice come out of his lips was surely on his list to murder.

But Loki looked at Annabell with sympathy for the first time.

"I can help you…" Loki trailed off. Her eyes looked right into his soul, they dug with sharp claws into his belly and dug for more. Was he becoming soft? Loki could feel the burn in his stomach from his self-loathing at the moment. He, Loki Laufeyson, wanted to help a mortal. Not only help, Loki actually wanted to see Annabell accept whatever she was, understand it and make it apart of her. Not loathe it and try to destroy it like he had.

She did not have to suffer like he did.

Loki furrowed his brow at the woman beneath him whose puffy, red eyes stared back at him. A small smile grew on her face.

"Loki… if you honestly want to help me…if you honestly, no lying, want to help…then when this is all over with… I will free you myself, I will get everything taken from you and give it back and I will personally free you from this hell…"

Loki's lips twitched with a slight smirk as he chuckled lightly.

"It's only hell when you let the miniature demons in."

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry for a short chapter, I couldn't muster up more muse than what I had and I needed to post this part. More to come soon, along with my naruto stories. I am going to start uploading more now that life is more stable for me! Woot! Thanks everyone who reviewed and all of you that have been following and reading along. I hope you continue. Review/comment/message me what you think!

Myregardstothereader


	12. Chapter 12: Images of the past

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter twelve:

_"Annabell Marson, you have to be the most divine creature on land." Richard Henry smoothed his way onto Annabell's porch. She sat there with the small blanket in the bucket and brush in hand, soap up to her elbows. She felt absolutely disgusting, her skirt ripped at the knee, hair stuck to the back of her neck and shirt covered in blood. But Richard, he always made her feel beautiful. A shy smile grazed her face as she looked to the bucket and continued to scrub away the birthing stain._

_"You flatter me Rick; a girl would think you wish something awful of her to compliment her so." With a gentle smile, Annabell pushed the soap away from the scrub board, the water clear on her end of the bucket, letting the blanket soak for a moment. Once she took a breath, she stood and lifted her hand._

_Water dripped from her finger tips and the blanket rose gently from the bucket to the air. With swift movement, she pinned the floated blanket to the line on the porch and stepped around it. Once she was clear of the water, her hands dried instantly and a cocked brow was thrown at Richard._

_"I mean no suspicion to be raised; my beloved Annabell… how did the birthing go? I heard the mother had complications." His words were like silk as he stepped up to her side and planted a hand on her hip. He stayed clear of the blood as Annabell pulled a basket off the ground and raised it to her chest. Full of dried clothes, she looked to Richard._

_"The mother is fine, the child is healthy. Do you not believe in my ability any more Rick… I thought you were the one to put me into this business, bringing life to the world in hopes it would lightly my…reputation with the town." Annabell asked. Richard grinned down at Annabell and planted a chaste kiss on her lips before he grasped the basket and hoisted it on his hip. It scrunched his ever clean clothes and pressed jacket, but he didn't seem to care as his other hand grasped Annabell's free hand. _

_"Annabell!"_

_The brunette turned from the man to grin at her sister. She detached from his hand to walk to her sister who wrapped her sister in her arms, despite the blood. Rose squeezed the girl tightly and held herself close._

_"Rose, it has felt like ages…" Annabell whispered._

_"What… a _pleasant_ surprise, Rose." Richard growled, his hand attempted to retrieve Annabell's._

_"It is a surprise… because I'm taking her with me this time!"_

With a sharp intake of breath, Annabell rolled up from her sheets. Her head throbbed, but mostly her heart felt broken. Memories! She had one, it was blurry, and it was hard to recognize, but it was there. Rose was there, alive and embracing, she was alive. Only in her dreams, Annabell groaned and rolled back onto her stomach and forced her face into the pillow.

"Miss Annabell?"

Her whole body froze as she lifted her limp form from her bed to look at a small child at the doorway. Matthew stood there in his jeans and hoodie, blond hair ruffled and a smear of paint down his cheek. Annabell felt her heart skip a beat as she shot a look at her clock. It was one o'clock in the afternoon.

"Um… Mr. Loki said you were sick, and not to bother you… but… Kathy got stuck to the dresser with super glue because of Daniel, Gabriel tackled Mr. Loki to the ground while Heather and Victoria tickled him. Abigail bit me on the wrist and… Mr. Loki looks like he's going to explode… he took everyone outside and told me to stay behind and try and get Kathy down…but I can't."

Annabell smiled softly and waved Matthew to come closer to the bed. He shifted over the recently dried floor and sat on her bed. She laid a small kiss on his forehead before she swung her feet out of her bed. Her Ariel pajamas were stuck to her, mostly because they were half a size too small. But she didn't care, she'd make them fit!

With a quick yawn, Annabell ran a hand through her hair and walked out of the room. Matthew followed her into the kitchen to the locked drawer. After punching in the key code, she opened the drawer and pressed down the child lock and popped open her tool kit.

"Matthew go get Kathy a new outfit from the cupboard, I'll patch up her clothes tonight."

Annabell pulled out the razor blade and headed for the classroom. Only, the glowing on her chest began again. Annabell lifted the collar off her shirt and there was the rock. It was pressed into her collar bone, and it buzzed against her heart beat.

The holding stone, why would it not leave her chest? What did it want?

Who killed the child just to put her in this rock? What did it hold anyway?

What child died for her to have a mystery she couldn't solve?

Annabell had to step forward; there was a child in need. She needed to keep going, if she thought too hard on the why, she would lose sight of herself at the moment. Right now, she needed to help Kathy get off the dresser.

"You're supposed to be sick."

Annabell stopped at the doorway where Loki stood, a line of pre-schoolers, hands clenched to a rope and wide eyes all on her. Loki stood there tall as she stepped closer to Annabell, towering over the woman, before he put a hand to her forehead and shook his head.

"She's still sick." He snapped to the kids who sighed and continued to walk from the back door towards the hall. Loki watched them lightly before he stared Annabell down. "You know, lies don't work if you don't do as you're told." He whispered under his breath.

"You never told me to stay in bed." Annabell retorted.

"You didn't see my note?"

"There is a child stuck to the dresser!"

"I told the boy to do it! Such ignorance, how hard is it to get a small girl off a wardrobe?" Loki growled, his eyes jumped to Matthew who walked by sheepishly. Annabell patted the boy on the shoulder before she looked right to Loki.

"Leave him alone, he didn't know what to do… what happened to all the water in my room?" Annabell blurted out as she crossed her arms, carefull of the razor blade still in her hand. Loki's eyes shot to the blade and snatched it, gentily, but snatched it all the same from her hands.

"I drained it, that's what you do with water. What, did you expect me to just drink it all up?" Annabell shot the tall, dark haired man a look. Loki rolled his eyes before he stepped directly infront of Annabell and cut her off from the children. "The children think you're sick and I don't think you with a glowing stone on your collar bone are much aid to them. Tell them good-day and be on your way or I'll put you there myself."

Annabell stepped back, her eyes on Loki who stood his ground. A tense moment passed as she watched to see if he was serious, but the look on his face was the look of a serious man. He would not be full of empty threats! With a sigh, Annabell turned and headed towards the staircase.

"Good night class! I'll try to be better for tomorrow!"

The children cheered until they saw the stare Loki gave them. They merely turned and rushed towards the room after that. Annabell rolled her eyes at Loki who strode towards the room.

"I was made to rule." He snickered as he passed by Annabell.

"Loki." He stopped and looked to her over his shoulder. "They're pre-schoolers, you hold up a bag of cookies and they'll say you're their king!" Annabell snickered. Loki scowled.

~X.X~

"I didn't expect to see you, Rose Marson!" Richard snickered as the two stood on the rocky shore. The sky was pitch black but everything was illuminated by Rose. Her feet were aflame and her hair blew in the wind. The man stood in his pressed suit, cane dug into the rocks beneath their feet. Rose clenched her hand tightly as the heat took over her skin. It tingled and licked her knuckles as she let go of her gun.

"I didn't expect you to be alive, Rick." Rose hissed.

"Why is that, dear Rose? What did I ever do to you to earn such a dirty look?" Richard broke out into cackles as he took his cane from the rock and pointed it at the blonde. "Does Annabell know you live? Did my hears hear truth when the rumors are you killed that village boy to take her power away?"

"WHAT DO YOU CARE?" Rose whipped around as a large flame raced from her hand slashed through the air. Richard cut through the flames with his cane that sizzled with the heat. Rose leapt from her rock and landed a few feet from Richard. "Don't play like I'm the bad guy here! You're the monster!"

"I'm not the one who ruined her, Rose!" Richard snickered as he stepped back. The flames couldn't light the darkness he summoned towards him. The sounds of shouts and screams broke into their bubble. The aircraft had landed, mostly, onto the rocky coast of England. They would have crashed in the ocean if not for Thor and Tony aboard the ship.

Rose let her eyes look to the air-ship that began to light up in the black of the night.

"I didn't ruin her; I saved her from having to remember you and what you did to her!" Rose snarled; a large flame slipped through her fingers. Rose lunged, her flames clashed against the cane that hissed and sizzled. "You took everything from her just to see what she would do, you disgusting man!" Rose brought her wrist down on the can and thrust her other hand at the man.

Richard flew from her fist, a large scorch mark on his cheek. The can clattered to the ground with an ear shattering sound that knocked Rose off her feet. She landed on her back, hands over her ears, screaming out in pain. It hit her body like knives that pierced her body and rattled all her bones all at once. Rose gritted her teeth to keep from yelping out in pain as the sound echoed in her ears.

"You….bastard…" She managed to hiss through her gritted teeth.

"Okay, Maybe I am the bad guy Rose, maybe I am the guy you wished your sister never met… but she did, and I don't like the thought of her not remembering me… I think I might need to pay her a visit!"

The darkness took the cane and the man away from the rock, leaving Rose to lie next to the coast line that raged.

Everything, everything she had worked so hard for, the happiness she gave to Annabell… it was all gone… in a flash like that.

Richard Henry was free, and he intended to ruin everything…

For the second time.

* * *

Author's Notes: CHAPTER TWELVE! Rick is back in play, Annabell and Loki fluff/witty banter, set-up for major drama and revealing of the truth! MUAHAHAHA...maybe.

Thank you all for reviewing and following. Leave a message, a review, a pm, or even a tumblr ask, let me know what you think!

With love,

Myregardstothereader.


	13. Chapter 13: Loki's mysterious plan

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter thirteen:

Yesterday, Loki stood at the doorway, Annabell tucked safely in bed. She slept soundly most of the night, except for a few moments when she tossed and turned which made Loki nervous. It was the first time Loki felt nervous for someone, the first time he actually wanted to see someone feel better.

"What am I saying?" He hissed, his hands planted on his face, "What will become of the…demons…" He trailed off. The horror of his simple plan began to set in. He planned to lock Annabell in the room in an effort to make her sleep all day and recover. That would allow Loki to look around the entire house and find the answers he desperately wanted. Along with that, he wanted to know the whereabouts of the father of the house. That plan did not bode well, because he ended up tackling the day without Annabell.

Today, was going to be different, today he had a plan!

Annabell had spoken of memories of the past, happy ones and confusing ones that came to her in her dreams. It was clear that the stone was slowly putting her memories back where they were supposed to be; which meant, she had to sleep more.

"Not going to happen!" Annabell coughed as she attempted to drink the swill Loki managed to whip up. "Ugh! Is this the kool-aid you've been giving my kids? Now it's a hell no!" She snapped as she put the class down on the kitchen table and wiped her mouth.

"No, yesterday the minions from hell made the kool-aid and one of the elder children aided me in making food. It is fine, I can do this all on my own. You need rest." Loki smoothed, his arms crossed. "Besides, how will you function with a rock that glows on your chest?"

Annabell pursed her lips and slapped her hand over the stone that still clung to her collar bone. It almost looked like it was just put on her chest, instead of attached to her skin and unmovable as it was. Loki smirked as Annabell huffed and leaned back in the chair.

"Fine, but you do at least 2 of my lessons for today. And… please… no more children stuck to cabinets!"

"I had nothing to do with that incident, but believe me when I swear no child will get out of line today." Loki grinned and put a hand on Annabell's hand on the table. She eyed him as he stood up slowly and extended a hand for her to grasp. She pursed her lips once more and stood up, her hand on his arm as he led her quietly back to the room.

"If I hear you've beaten-"

"Will you please quiet your worries, the children will be fine. I will have them do their lessons as you ask; we even have a treasure hunt set up if we find ourselves far too bored to tears." Loki cut her off as he swept her into her bedroom. He gave her the best grin he could as she walked further into the room. "You have nothing to worry about." He cooed.

"Why do I not believe you?" Annabell scowled, her eyes on him the entire time he shut the door. Loki grinned even wider when he shut the door completely and he heard Annabell lock it on the other side.

"Because I'm the god of mischief and I should never be trusted." He snickered, a hand that ran through his hair. That's when the sound of the rusted bus roared down in the driveway. Loki nearly skipped down the stairs as he rushed to the door. He grabbed the folders he had made for the children the night before, opened the door and gave the children one look.

"Is Miss Annabell still sick?" Gabriel whimpered.

"No fear miniature monsters, after breakfast we have a fun activity that Miss Annabell set up for us to keep us busy and out of trouble." Loki lied gracefully. His eyes shot to the staff in the garden that made a small flash of light at him. With a smirk, he waved the children in and handed them each a folder. "However…"

The children stopped dead as he scowled and glared at the entire class that stood in the doorway.

"If any of you act up or attempt to wake Miss Annabell Marson up during the day, you will meet _severe_ consequences…."

"…Yes sir!" They all clambered on about showers and eating the toaster waffles Loki had found. He looked out to the bus driver who scowled at Loki. He made a face to the old man before she shut the door. Arms crossed, Loki stepped towards the eating boys to make sure none of them burnt the food he managed to get out without hurting himself or the kitchen. Annabell would positively blow out his ear with screaming if he caught anything on fire. This plan, to go perfectly, depended on Annabell to be asleep in bed and the children to do what children were good at doing, finding hidden objects in cramped places.

"Mr. Loki." David, the smallest of all the boys piped up from his normal seat next to Loki, "What is the activity we're doing?"

"It's a mystery, I have something to figure out and you all are going to help me find clues around the house." He grinned. The children cheered as they continued to go about their business. Loki waited patiently as they cleaned up and put away the dishes, they even did one worksheet that Annabell set out for each age group. Loki knew they all wanted to do the activity, and he could wait for his plan.

However, it was just before lunch when they were ready. They opened the folders with all the clues that Loki set out:

-Old pictures of two sisters

-Fires

-Floods

-Richard Henry

The children set out groups, each with two eldest kids as leaders and little ones to get into the small places. They set it up all by themselves, the demons were very resourceful. He split them off into rooms, and he would go to the basement on his own.

Only, the doorbell decided now would be a perfect time to ring. Loki growled but waved the children to go about their missions. They darted and the whole house was as silent as the grave except for the sound of tiny footsteps every few seconds. Loki stormed to the door. No one, and he meant no one, would ruin his chance to figure out what was going on.

"Hello?"

The man at the door sized Loki up; Loki could feel his judgment on him. Arms crossed, Loki blocked the man's view of the house. He stood in a clean and pristine suit, a cane pressed into his hand and hair perfectly cut. But Loki suspected more of him, there was something off about him. It was as if he had some kind of magic, Loki could feel it tickled his toes and finger tips.

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I expected Annabell to answer the door."

"Who are you?" Loki asked once more with more anger. The entire time he had been attached to Annabell and this family, never once did she had a guest over. Never once did she mention have any male come to the house. She didn't have time for friends, and if she did, Loki would have heard. Annabell obviously didn't expect or didn't know this man.

"My name is Richard Henry, can I come in?"

Loki stopped and narrowed his eyes at this man. Was he truthfully who he said he ways, Loki could not feel the lie or sense it. He was telling the truth.

"Tell me what you're doing here, and I may allow you in." Loki growled, his eyes searched the man. If he was the Richard Henry from Annabell's past, he was no good. He may hold the key to unlocking the mystery that was Annabell, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. There was something about him that set Loki's nerves on fire and ground his teeth.

"I am just a friend of Annabell's, I've come to see her… I'm sorry, are you her boyfriend?" He asked. Suddenly his aura turned dark and Loki tensed, his spin went completely straight. The man stood up straight but he, even in his full 5 foot maybe 6 height, could not stand up to Loki's height. Much like Thor, this man was built to fight and punch, but there was more. Magic coursed through his body.

Normally, Loki would have no mind of a man as dark as he. Loki that tried to rule Asgard, Loki that wished the death of the human race would have let him in. Loki that hated Thor and wanted nothing to do but rule over earth and Asgard, would have let that man waltz in and destroy all those children.

But that Loki wasn't in charge, he was still there; Loki could feel him bubbling under his skin. But he didn't bubble because he didn't want to care, that angry, blinded by hate, Loki cared. He was invested in this mystery of Annabell, he was invested in getting his powers back. He felt the evil, the darkness in him, but Loki only wished that hurt and pain on this man.

"What is it to you mortal who I am! You are a liar and filled with dark magic, leave this house." Loki snapped.

"Mortal? Who are you to call a mortal? You're nothing but a-" Loki didn't let the man finish as the god slapped his hand against the cane of the man, snatching it from his hand before he tossed it into the roses.

"I am Loki of Asgard, I am burdened with glorious purpose and forbid one as disgusting as you to enter this house!"

The man glowered and put his hand out to the garden, the cane shot up from the bushes and slapped into his skin. Only, that wasn't the sound that upset Loki the most. It was the squeak of the steps behind him. Fear ate at the pit of his stomach that it was a child that had heard that entire conversation. However, when Loki turned to see what the man stared at and the person that made the stairs squeak, it was far worse than a child.

Annabell stood on the step of the stairs.

* * *

Author's notes: THERE IT IS! CHAPTER THIRTEEN!

I will update soon again!

Inacoldblast: I was close to tears when I saw your review. Thank you! Thank you, thank you, bless you, whatever they say these days!

With love,

Myregardstothereader.


	14. Chapter 14: Power to those who deserve

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter fourteen:

In a matter of seconds 3 things happened right after each other, and it started with Richard Henry the 5th that produced a wind so strong it shot Annabell and Loki right out of the house. It threw Loki into the garden, his back smashed into his staff that moved at his touch and lit up. Annabell rolled to her feet and flared her nose, with every breath more water appeared around her hands until it began to surround her completely.

"RICK!" She snapped. Loki lay in the dirt of the garden, skull throbbing and world spinning. Annabell took one look at him on the ground then to the man with a cane raised to the sky. The wind whipped around her arms in an attempt to slice her skin. Annabell could feel the wind like a knife just barely grazing her skin. Water crawled up her flesh before the wind had a chance to cut into her. Eyes narrowed at Richard, she planted her feet firmly and closed her eyes.

It had been forever since she had her powers; it had been over 50 years since she knew how to use it. The stone on her chest throbbed and began to heave as she pulled and tugged. Her body ached lightly and her fingers felt like stingers buzzed in her bones. The stone held it back, it held back all the power she could possess, it held back all the memories that she was only scratching at in her sleep.

"You can't do it anymore Annabell, can you? You used to be able to raise oceans, you used to be able to wipe out mountain sides with tidal waves made out of your surrounds… still weak I see, all your sisters fault." Richard lied through his teeth. Annabell gritted her teeth and clenched her fingernails into her palm.

"STOP TALKING YOU HEART BREAKING IDIOT!" She cried out, tears that held onto her eyelids. She couldn't let him see her cry. She had to prove her strength; she had to show she wasn't afraid.

"Do you even remember what happened? Do you even know what really happened that day? I doubt it, you silly girl, you were the smartest but you're still a fool!" Richard snarled.

Annabell huffed as the wind grew stronger; it began to cut through her water. The air swirled around her but the air in the lungs ran from her body. It wouldn't be hard to kill him, she could remember that much. But not at the power she was at now. She need to be free, she needed to rid herself of the holding stone! That was the only way to be free!

"I don't remember much, but I remember you, a filthy vermin trying to pit two sisters together! She's dead now, are you happy! I lost everything! I lost my memory, my power, and my sister! Go find some other idiot to trick!" Annabell screeched over the wind as her hand slapped at the stone that clung harder to her skin. He stood there in all his clean pressed glory, his salt and peppery hair glued to his skull, his bright silver eyes that glowed in the mid-day sun. His cane glistened as he slowly brought it to the ground.

"Rose is anything but dead, Annabell. Your sister is alive and well… and to make it all that much better… your sister is the one who used the holding stone on you!"

"YOU'RE A LIAR!"

"No…he's not lying."

Annabell's eyes were already clouded with tears as the wind died down completely. Water fell from her arms as she looked to Loki. He stood up in the garden, his hands dusted off his clothes. Annabell's eyes widened as she saw the clothes that she had given him change into glistening silver and green armor. Everything changed from human to something she couldn't describe. Richard's eyes narrowed as Loki snatched up the staff from the garden and pointed it at him.

"I am Loki, god of lies and Mischief, I know a lie and he's telling the truth."

"YES HE IS! ROSE DIED A YEAR AGO WHEN SOMEONE RAGED WAR ON SHIELD! I MAY NOT KNOW A LOT ABOUT SHIELD BUT I KNOW THAT MUCH!" Annabell screamed. She wanted to punch them both in the face, just let the pent up anger and frustration out, but she couldn't. Her feet and willpower were glued to this one spot of the driveway.

"THAT PERSON WAS ME!" Loki snarled back. Annabell couldn't help but gasp and cover her lips as Loki looked right at her. "I attacked this entire planet; I was going to rule you all! I was to be king, until my pesky brother and his idiotic helpers ruined everything! I might have killed a few people, but your sister was not one of them. My brother told me she lives now, working for SHIELD…protecting you."

Loki glared right at Richard then looked to Annabell who shook her head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but-"

"SILENCE MORTAL AND LEAVE!"

Loki shot the man with as much magic as he could muster right on the spot at Richard. The man opened his mouth to shout but he was gone in a moment. If he were any good at magic, he could return in a moment's notice, but Loki didn't think he would want to. The look Annabell gave Loki was enough to want him to disappear. His staff in hand and strength restored, he could simply make her not mad at him if he tried.

She took steps towards him till he was inches from her face.

"Loki… do you remember the first day you arrived and I flicked you on the nose for saying a bad word." She whispered, lips pursed and anger plastered on her face.

"Yes…" Loki trailed off only to receive a swift slap across the face. It stung and within seconds his hand was wrapped around her wrist and tightened his grip. Water surrounded his hand and it stung worse than the slap, but he refused to let her get away with that. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, ANNABELL MARSON?" He snapped in her face.

"FOR LYING TO ME!" She snapped back. Loki clenched around her hand tighter and put the staff to her temple with his other hand. She didn't flinch as the acidic water traveled up his arm and hissed at his armor.

"Your father told me to lie!"

"OH! WOW! The one rule of my father's you actually abide by!" She snarled. She raised her hand to slap him again but he dropped his staff and grabbed that one as well. In a swift action, Loki ripped her hands painfully around her back and forced as much black magic as he could to form ropes around her hands. He even tied them tighter.

"You will listen to me Annabell Marson, and you will not dare try to harm me again!" Loki warned. Annabell flared her nostrils and opened her mouth to shout again. Both of the adults had enough, but Loki could feel the anger bubble up. He had only done what he was asked, he lied to make her happy and the father leave him alone. HE HAD DONE EVERYTHING THEY ASKED! "I have spent weeks helping you take care of those demon children; I spent every waking moment with you to perform everything. The only thing I lied about was my being a god! I never lied about who I was, it was you who lied about who you were!" Loki hissed.

"I NEVER LIED!" She snapped, her body lurched towards him, but Loki's hands held her still where she was. "I WASN'T EVEN ALLOWED TO LIE!" Her eyes clouded up with tears.

"I couldn't even remember, I was fed lies about who I am. I'm sorry that I LIED to you, but that's who I thought… who I think…I…" Annabell began to choke up as she gritted her teeth and threw herself back and forth. "Let me go, Loki!"

"Not until you reconsider your actions!"

"What do you know of my actions, you don't know me!" Annabell pulled and tugged but Loki had a firm grip and the upper hand. She shook herself as hard as she could until she saw one of Loki's hands. She stopped as it snatched her chin and forced her to look up into his jade green eyes.

"I know you well enough, Annabell Marson, to know you want nothing more than to hunt your sister down and ask her to explain everything because you only know very little. It frustrates you to know that she actually knows more about what you are and what happened than you do…"

Annabell took a deep breath as she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. Loki held his grip on her face and wrists as she stood here helplessly. She hated being the weak one, she always had. That's when the memories came up into her heart like fresh wounds just dressed with salt. The dreams of Rose and her fighting, the dreams of Richard courting her then slowly rip her heart to shreds. She could see it all there in front of her.

A man of beauty who swept her off her feet with his words and feelings, just as Loki stood there. But Loki wasn't trying to court her, he was just a bystander. He didn't want her, in her head it made sense but in her chest it hurt to think that he was just doing what he could to have his freedom. That's all he ever wanted, his freedom.

Annabell just wanted to remember, to feel full again.

"You have your freedom…go…" She whispered, "I can't hold you back anymore, you have your powers, you don't have to stay."

Annabell pulled her chin but Loki only tightened his grasp on her.

"Woman, you think your tears and dramatics will push me away? I'm not as weak a man as you think and I'm far too invested in this to leave now…" Loki let her go, the ropes disappeared into smoke and he grasped his staff from the ground. Annabell furrowed her brow at him. "I'm a curious creature, Annabell Marson, you will learn. I have found this mystery, I'm going to see it too the end. And besides, you know far too much about my emotional state to be left to your own devices… I'm sorry, but you know far too much for my own comfort." He stood tall and waved for her to go back into the house.

"I can't return to the children after… that!" She gestured to the place Richard once stood. Loki rolled his eyes and pushed her towards the house.

"You are a frustrating woman, Annabell. Just get in the house, the children were set on a hunt for clues and anything to reveal your mystery before we were so rudely interrupted."

* * *

Author's Notes: WOOT! Everything is starting to unfold. hope you enjoyed it, review/message, anything. I would love to hear your thoughts.

with love,

Myregardstothereader


	15. Chapter 15: Memories suppressed

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter fifteen:

I stepped into the house and instantly a giant fire raged around the house. The fire wasn't hot, it didn't even touch Loki or I, but it rushed past us like a stampede and took the house with it. The stairs, the technology, the banister, the basement, the classrooms, everything, disappeared in the fire. The sounds of children running stopped; the light buzz of the refrigerator, everything that ever made up Annabell's life was gone.

The fire ended at the last wall of the house as the stone on Annabell's chest panged.

"AH!" Annabell fell to her knees; her hands instantly clutched the stone on her chest. Then, underneath her palm, the stone cracked. Just lightly, enough for Annabell to feel as she ran her finger over the glowing rock. It stung her flesh and bit into her muscle.

"Annabell…" Loki whispered, "How much of this life was a lie?" Loki stammered. He was stunned and not ashamed to say it. He was the God of mischief and Lies, how did he not see the lie before him. The entire house was just a magic spell, it was a ruse to keep Annabell stuck in her little world. Had George Marson been a lie as well? What was real and who started this whole thing.

"I don't know…" Annabell grumbled. "But I do know someone who does…"

~X.X~

_It was cold, as winters went, this wasn't the harshiest, but it was terrible. It hadn't snowed yet, but it was chilled enough to worry one of her mother's to be. Annabell smiled at the priest's wife with a genuine smile and placed a hand on the large woman's stomach._

_"I promise you, your child will not perish, he will thrive and prosper with you. I have not lost a child yet, and even the winter cold can not take that from me." Annabell soothed the woman's nerves as she laid back on the thick furs. Annabell asked the women to provide their own cloths for birthing on, to keep anyone from thinking she hexed the cloth if the child did not survive. However, if they could not supply one, she had plenty of extra cloths and blankets stowed away. The priest sat beside his wife, his hand in hers and eyes on hers with love and affection._

_Annabell smiled at them. The village deserved a religion like the one he preached. Annabell's practices in magic kept her from seeking any religion. However, this man, he brought his wife with no predjiduce, he saw no evil in Annabell. He grinned at Annabell._

_"You are certain my wife and child will survive." He whispered. _

_"Priest, if you want, you may go pray, it will not disturb me in the least, but trust my words. Your wives pregnancy has been normal, her womb is clean, the child is ready to come and will come out perfectly. You both deserve a great child." She smiled. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go finish up some business, I will be back soon. Call if the pains quicken." _

_Annabell stood and dusted off her skirt and headed for the house. Rose sat on the floor, her feet crossed and flame candles lit in a huge orange blur. Her eyes closed and lips parted lightly, Rose kept her breathing steady as she spoke her prayers to the sun. Annabell bowed to her sister and slipped to her circle in the back of the house. It was empty but except for two rooms on the opposite sides of it. Originally it had been for their mother and any travelers she brought home in an aid for them or for any one who asked for help through her special abilities. Annabell put a hand to her heart as she passed the small picture frame with her mother's photo and earth stone necklace placed gently over it._

_Annabell crossed her legs and closed her eyes over her chalk lines and lit her blue water candles one by one. _

_It took an hour, but Annabell returned. The mother's pains quickened just as she predicted and soon she was delivering. That's when the sky turned dark. It wasn't cold enough to snow, but it thundered and lightening stuck and wind blew the house horribly. The child came out perfectly; it was what came next that Annabell remembered step by step. _

_She was clenzing the child when a horrible wind ripped the roof open. Wood fell down as the skies growled and threw lightening at the wood. Annabell held the child close, water rushing from the rain to around her. The water was around her and the child when the wind ripped the child and the priest from her home. The man cried out and both the wife and Annabell reached for him. His hands almost reached but the wind smashed his small form into a wooden post, his back broken in the process, the fall from the top of the house broke his skull, which killed him in a moment. Annabell tried to grasp the woman, but she ran to her husband in hysterics, but the wind took her too. The child's screams woke Annabell up as she threw her hands up. The rain smashed back against the wind, but the child was far gone and the wife was beyond finding. _

_"ANNABELL!" Rose burnt at the fallen trees and reached out for her sister who shrouded her entire body in water and steadied herself. The wind lashed and cut but it could not cut the bubble around her. The rain added more and more water as Rose charged towards her. It was the moment the wind took the roof that everything that Annabell had worked towards, every thing she did to gain a name and respect with those who feared her power, was gone. That storm took the child, but it also started something far worse._

~X.X~

Annabell rubbed her forehead as the memory hung in her mind. Still fresh from the dream, Annabell ran her finger over the once smooth texture of the stone stuck to her chest. Annabell sat on the park bench as she stared out at the people who rushed back and forth. The tree was still there, it stood strong and just as old as she was. Loki stood nonchalantly against the bench as Annabell crossed her arms.

"What makes you so sure she will show?" Loki asked.

"You see that tree?" Annabell pointed to the tree directly behind her. "Rose and I were born on its roots. We were 1 year apart in birth yet my mother birthed us right there on that ground. Ever since, if either of us needed the other, that tree was how to do it. It can sense one of us is nearby and calls the other." Annabell mumbled, her hands rubbed her face.

"How is it you remember such an unusual fact, but you don't remember how you lost all your memory?" Loki stated. Annabell shot him a look only to have the look shot right back at her. With a sigh, she threw her hands in her lap and leaned back.

"It doesn't work that way. The stone goes first to last… it's a spell that our ancestors created as a last resort to keep evil and unwanted generations from gaining too much power. The stone can hold as much as the maker wants it too, memories, power, even a soul… Whoever put my things in the stone wanted me to see why I had the stone in the first place last." Annabell explained as she stood, hands on her hips. Loki took a step to be at her hip and look down at her. Annabell's eyes looked out to the trees and the forest ground. "I remember this park, it only used to be a forest… Rose and I would run through here when we were children to escape…"

"Escape from what?" Loki asked. His eyes searched the woods and he seemed to remember a certain adventure with Thor in a wooded area, they hunted a huge beast. Thor protected Loki as Loki protected Thor. As children, Thor and Loki never knew any of this would happen. As children, they were only interested in proving themselves to father. When they brought home the beast, covered in dirt and grime, Thor was praised by Odin and Loki scolded by Frigga.

"Everyone else…" Annabell whispered. "The place and time I was born…people like me weren't accepted. Many children threw stones at us and called us names. One priest tried to drown me in a well only to realize I can't drown. Our kind has never quiet been an accepted kind, but when you're a child…there is not shield to the cruelty of the world that will never understand."

Loki eyed Annabell who crossed her arms and stood tall. Her eyes were sad, he could tell but the way they fell lightly and watered just enough to be noticeable. But she stood her ground.

Annabell took a breath in and closed her eyes. The memories were touchy and vague at times, but some were concrete and definite. She had been living a lie for over 50 years; she couldn't believe how everything had changed. The forest was now a jog park with paths and benches to sit on. The lake was gone, the buildings and villages were replaced, and it was beyond belief.

"What still puzzles me, is why would someone would want you to remember how this happened last, even after gaining some of your power and seeing through all the lies."

"Because, the person who used the stone on her wanted her to know it was for her own good… and for the good of every person she threatened to kill…" Annabell ripped around. There at the tree stood Rose, her blond hair fell around her clean sparkling face. She stood in jeans and a tanktop, her head hung lightly as she looked to her sister. "Hello…Sister."

"Excuse me Loki, I have to go kill my sister real quick!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

There it is, hope it didn't confuse anyone too much. All will be explained in good time. Review/message/tumblr with any questions, comments, ideas. Spread me with some of you the reader's love, I needs it right now. Cookies too... cookies would be great.

Anywho, THANK YOU sketchbookpianist for reviewing, you always make me smile. If yal want a great sherlock story, read Mirrors by this girl and tell her she's a wonderful Dingo or tell her Liz sent you, she may screech in joy =)

Also, a thanks to Inacoldblast, Kid23jk7,all guests, Kandi-kun, and Howlinmad for all previous reviews.

WIth love,

Myregardstothereader.


	16. Chapter 16: Public bombing

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter 16:

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" Annabell screeched. A wave slashed through the wall of fire, the hissing pounded into Loki's ears. He hid behind a tree, back to the women and eyes wide. Water slashed around him and fire almost singed his hair before when Annabell walked towards her sister. That was 5 minutes ago. Since then, there had been lots of screeching and the hiss of water hitting fire.

"Makes on appreciate that their sibling is a man." Loki glared to Thor who lightly flew down beside Loki. With a scoff, Loki turned to look around the tree. Annabell's words fell on deaf ears as no one could hear her cries over the roaring fire and roaring water that smashed through yet another tree. Annabell's eyes were clouded by tears and her cheeks red from crying. Loki clenched his hands and glowered at Rose before he turned the look to Thor. The blond flinched at his brother's glare.

"What do you want Thor?"

"You feel for the mortal…"

Loki stood still, eyes wide and mouth agape. Had Thor, god of stupidity and dimwittedness, actually read Loki. With a curse, Loki glared to his brother and stormed from his tree to another one as a large flame sliced through the wood. It groaned before the whole tree burst into flame, which was, until a huge ran slammed into it's flamed bark. Thor jogged over to his brother who leaned against the tree.

"Thor, what do you require from me at the moment. If you can not see, I am a little busy at the moment." Loki growled, his eyes looked around the tree wearily. Annabell and Rose grasped at each other and drug the other to the ground. Loki lunged to help Annabell without a second thought when Thor grasped his arm and yanked him back.

"Loki, this is their fight, not yours…" Thor whispered. Loki huffed and yanked his arm from his brother. When did the fool become one of wisdom while Loki, the mature and educated one, run on emotion only. When did Loki gain emotions?

"You still haven't told me what you want?"

"I was to inquire if you would still aid us, SHIELD and I in defeating this Richard Henry fellow. He's attacked-" Loki held up his hand to cut off his brother.

"I don't need your additional information. The man you seek for has already gained my hatred, I will aid in his defeat with no qualms." Loki stated, his eyes looked to Thor's. The blond god grinned and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"This is great news brother!"

Loki rolled his eyes but grasped his brother's hand and rushed away from the tree as the two girls collided with it. Loki and Thor watched in amazement as Rose jumped from her sister's grasp as Annabell actually pushed the tree over, barely missing her sister underneath it. The old oak groaned but fell to the ground with a loud thud and a shutter that passed through the ground. Loki stood as still as his body allowed as Thor followed suit. The brother's exchanged looks before they looked back to the girls who threw objects at each other.

"Has Lady Annabell Marson always been this… vicious?" Thor questioned, eyes looked down to Loki.

"Not particularly..." Loki gulped. The look of anger and pain on Annabell's face hit him in the chest. Loki had become attached to Annabell, he would never tell her or Thor this, but he knew it himself. He could not deny the truth and logic of the matter; she had become a sort of rock in his life. She was constant, despite her questionable life and powers. She was a girl of wonder and mystery, but who she was at heart was someone that Loki could rely on. In the last month or so of their being together, Loki hadn't relied on her, but something told him he could.

Annabell gave him no reason to distrust her, she always gave him the truth and he told her everything he never knew he could tell anyone. It was an odd feeling, trust and attachment tied into one. But, Thor and Frigga had told him since his return to Asgard, that if he had someone to attach to, someone to be the reason to stay at home, he wouldn't feel the need to detach from his true home. Loki crossed his arms over his chest as Thor clapped his hands.

"What a battle!"

"Thor, this isn't a battle…" Loki hissed. His brother could be the most unintelligent. Loki did not know how being raised beside him, Thor didn't gain some of Loki's knowledge. This wasn't a battle, it wasn't a fight. It was more a struggle, between the two girls. Annabell had been betrayed and lied to, Rose felt cornered and unable to do anything else.

Loki looked to his brother with a glare. Thor looked down to his brother who shook his head and looked out to the two sisters. Annabell was pinned under Rose, a flame attempted to hit the water that suffocated Annabell's face.

"YOU CAN'T STAY UNDERWATER FOREVER! YOU'LL HAVE TO COME UP FOR AIR SOON!" Rose screeched as she beat at the water that held her and the flames at bay. The water that engulfed Annabell soon exploded and threw Rose across the courtyard. When Rose's back hit the trunk of the tree the two girl's had been born on, two lights blinded anyone in the area. Thor and Loki covered their eyes as the lights screamed and the sounds of glass shattering bit at their ear drums. Everything went white for a moment as Loki and Thor shielded themselves.

Then, Loki felt the light fade as he uncovered his eyes. There on the ground lay Annabell, the shards of the blue stone spread over her body as Rose lay against a tree in a crooked way, an orange stone shattered against her body. Loki didn't hold still for long, he launched to Annabell's side. He didn't touch her at first, afraid something was wrong as she laid there, everything drenched to the bone. Her skin glowed light blue until, slowly, the glow faded.

~X.X~

"Have either of them woken up?" Coulson asked as Loki and Thor sat opposite each other at the table. Loki and Thor had not ended their glare contest since Nick Fury had dragged them both in for questioning. Loki, however, would not leave the doorway to where Annabell lay behind. Thor looked right at his brother with the same hard-pressed look. They may have blinked, but they did not move an inch. Nick was furious with their childish behaviors and gave up on the two of them. The only answers about the happenings of that day were asleep in medical beds.

"No." Loki snapped, eyes still focused on Thor.

"Brother, this is childish." Thor whispered.

"Then you look away first," Loki sneered.

"I will not!"

"Then this will be a long night!" Loki and Thor kept their focus. Coulson sighed and pulled up a chair to stare at the brothers who stared at each other. Richard Henry, as of the moment, was off the grid. No one could pinpoint him, and until they found a trace of him, SHIELD floated in the air with nothing to follow.

"Will somebody, please, explain to me why a national park was destroyed today?" Nick Fury growled as he thundered down the hall. It had been 3 hours; the men had enough time to finish their foolish game.

But there they sat. Coulson sat in a small chair in the middle; Tony Stark leaned against the opposite wall of the god's with a box of doughnuts that Steve Rodgers picked at lightly from the left and Bruce Banner on the right. Natasha and Clint sat on the floor with an open pizza.

"Really? What is this? The Mother Fucking Theater!" Nick roared.

"Shhhhh! You'll make them loose concentration!" Tony snickered.

"Shut it Stark, Coulson, what is going on here?"

"I… It….It's not really my division, Boss." Coulson stammered.

"Well, I'm making it you're division!" Nick snarled as he threw his hands on his hips and strode in front of the brothers. Loki and Thor looked up at Nick at the same time. Thor stood and bowed to Fury, Loki sat still with a cocked brow. "Somebody, please tell me why the U.S. government has a ruined national park and has put in place a fire band and flood warnings?"

No one spoke up as everyone's attention turned to the blond that emerged from the room behind Nicholas Fury. Rose pushed the long blond locks from her shoulder, her entire back bandaged. She wore only a sports bra and a pair of cutoff jeans, that being the only clothing that didn't cover her bandages.

"I can answer that…but, please, keep the volume down… My sister needs her rest." Rose whispered. Her voice was raspy and uneven, her walk was a limp, and her eyes drooped as she dragged her almost corpse down a few steps then plopped down beside Loki. The dark haired god looked to the blood, her skin pale and eyes glazed. Annabell and her nearly brought death upon each other.

"Agent Marson, I think it's about time you fully explain to me how you've kept Annabell dorment and peaceful all this time." Nick spoke softly, hands still on his sides and one eye brow cocked.

"When… That night, when I knew everything was going wrong… Richard was getting everything he wanted, Annabell was nearly unstoppable, and I knew I had to lock her memory up. It would be the only way to keep her from fulfilling what Rick had planned for her. So… I stole the holding stone that he had crafted for her when she was no longer any use to him and I fixed it. Richard… he's not a pure like Annabell and I, he doesn't have as much power as people give him. He's grown stronger with age and the dark magic he's studied, but he was once weak. That's why he needed my sister… I… Changed the stone…" Rose took a deep breath and ran her hands through her thick mane before letting out the breath.

"When one creates the stone, it's a balance. To take such an innocent life, you have to balance it out with something just as innocent. Richard was going to give the stone her soul. I readjusted, in a saying, to take something different. I made it take her memory and her power from her. But… that wouldn't be enough to justify the life he took… so I let it take my own power to balance the spell. Because I did that, I created my very own stone that has been attached to my leg ever since. I blindsided my sister, I hit her hard upside the head and stabbed into her chest with the stone while I stabbed my stone into my leg, a blood seal, and the stone took everything. I crafted a home, school children, even George I made out of a wounded horse they were to slaughter for meat. I did it all to hide Annabell from the horror of what she almost did…."

"So how did you two make a bomb in the park?" Tony asked as Rose leant back against the cold iron of the wall.

"See, the stone can only be broken by the creator of the rock. Since I changed it, I became the creator of the stone. When Annabell threw me into that tree, I had to shatter her rock to shatter mine to keep from dying. Without our power, we're nearly mortals…" Rose was almost breathless. She breathed hard and closed her eyes to rest often. "When the stone was forced to shatter suddenly, I ultimately made a bomb with the magic it held."

Loki closed his eyes before he stood and put his hands to the handle of the room. His head spun, how could a human keep up with the talk of magic, if he, a studied man of magic, barely kept on. These mortals, or whatever Rose and Annabell were, their magic was even more complex than his.

"Loki…" Rose rasped. He turned to look her in the eyes. "You should know… the last man to take my sisters heart… almost brought upon the end of the world."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you all for the reading and following, and those who reviewed, thank you too. If you're confused, message me. If it's something I can explain without giving anything away, I will, or else you might see something like: 'I can't tell you without giving up my secrets, ask me again after the fanfic is finished.'

Message/pm/review/tumblr, talk to me, I'm a lonely author.

Naruto fanfics will be out this weekend, by next wednesday at the latest: Includes- Diary of a party animal, Hair as white as snow, and maybe another if I has muse.

With love,

Myregardstothereader.


	17. Chapter 17: Be Prepared

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter 17:

Her body felt as if someone had dropped a sky scrapper on her body and everything was broken and bruised yet she was still alive. However, her fingers and toes twitched, which meant she wasn't broken. In her head, Annabell couldn't tell if that saddened her or lightened her mood. Her eyes refused to open, but her mind did an automatic check of every muscle and bone in her body. The air in her lungs lay heavy on the back of her rib cage.

Annabell wanted to go back to sleep, but sleep stayed away from her. Something else kept her awake. The other breathing, cold skinned body in the room, kept her from sleeping. When the thought finally registered in her head, her eyes opened to see the body sitting at the end of her bed.

Loki's eyes were shut and his lips slightly open as she could hear the breathing of a person who was asleep. It confused her at how he could sit Indian style on the edge of her bed, back straight and head up, and be completely asleep. There was no way he could do that.

"Loki…" She croaked the words threw her dry throat. Loki didn't stir.

Her throat was dry and her skin itched around her collar bone. All she could remember was the loud shattering sound, and a bright light that took over her. Then Loki, she remembered him looking down at her and shouting at her. He looked furious, he snapped at her and snapped at someone else around her, but the words didn't register.

He was mad at her.

Again.

But somehow it didn't make her upset, it actually comfort her somehow to see him irritated with her. As if they were back in the house, arguing over something silly and idiotic again. She say his face before she passed out. Her eyes looked at him with confusion from where she laid in the bed. Why was he so angry? He had whimskly said that he couldn't leave her be, but that didn't mean he had to care when she was hurt or upset.

So why was he there at the edge of her bed? Why was he sleeping there instead of somewhere else?

Annabell didn't want to question it, she didn't want to analyze what she thought was going on. The last time she tried to figure it out, she fell in love.

Then he broke her heart.

Richard Henry betrayed her worse than even her sister and Rose ruined Annabell. What Rose did would take a while to heal in Annabell. The lie, the stone, the whole life that Annabell couldn't remember, her powers, everything that Rose did was almost unforgivable.

_"I promise, sister, it's me and you against the world!"_ The memory lay on her bray like a fragile flower. She wasn't sure what was a true memory anymore; she had been so long without them that she began to question the truth in her mind and believe in the lie.

Annabell didn't know when that promise that Rose gave her stopped being enough. Forever young adults, immortal and monsterously powerful but forever alone. To Rose, her having a sister was enough. Rose never needed a man, never needed love, just her power and the trust of her sister. But Annabell was more human in the way that she longed for a companion to hold, another heart to beat with hers, a connection.

Maybe if she never wanted more, Rose would be free and Annabell practicing her powers. All Rose wanted was to be a flame riding the wind, Annabell free as the waves that rode all over the ocean. Now, because of the only person she counted on, she was a dog on a leash.

That's when the whole night that Annabell almost drowned the world came into play and her heart panged for her sister. It hadn't started to rain until Annabell walked in to her own home, her room to find the man she loved with the corpse of a newborn ripped to shreds.

_"Rick…what…is that…" Annabell was speechless as she looked to the baby that she had been blamed for the death of. The wind storm, the priest and his wife, everything was her fault because she was supposed to be the 'good witch'. All she brought was shame and anger to the people in the town she hoped one day to join._

_"It is your breaking point…" Richard sneered, his suit drenched in the infant's blood. Annabell felt the anger, the hurt, the betrayl boil under her skin as she looked to the man she thought was her soul mate. Richard broke into laughter, his hands held his bloody vest over his stomach. "Look at yourself, Annabell, you lost who you really are, what you really are… WHAT WE REALLY ARE! We're not mortals, no matter how much you want to be! You're a being of power, we're magics! You seem to have forgotten that fact!"_

_Annabell's heart stopped in the middle of a beat as she looked to the man who cackled. The room was suddenly filled with air that wrapped around him. The water escaped her body as she stared at Richard who stamped his foot and his cane on the ground._

_"Quit acting so hurt Annabell, you truly thought someone could love you as a human? You're a magic, you're supposed to be the strongest of our kind and you go around aiding those puny mortals? You've always amazed me at your complete idiocracy! You could have this world on a platter, rule everyone and everything, and you choose to let them think they are greater than you!"_

_"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"_

_The rain began to fall, light at first but slowly the rain grew fat and harsh as Richard disappeared with the wind._

_"Because, I'm not the bad guy here… you let me have the child… you could have save him, and you didn't. You could have saved that priest and his wife, but you chose their death…You're the monster here…"_

_The rain was harsh and like bullets that pierced the earth as Annabell turned to the wind that carried Richard away._

_If she was the bad guy? If everyone thought she was the bad guy, the black witch, the evil, she would show them!_

_SHE WOULD BRING AN END TO EVERY SINGLE VOICE THAT EVEN DARE THINK SHE WAS THE BAD GUY!_

Annabell closed her eyes with a whimper as her body slowly woke up and the muscles slowly eased to motion. She pulled her knees toward her chest as she rolled to her side and hold herself.

Rain began to fall against the ship she lay inside; she could hear the patter of it hitting the metal above her.

~X.X~

Loki bolted awake as he felt the bed shift and the sound of rain hit his ears. He looked to the woman who once lie unconscious on her back, now on her sides and heaving into her knees.

"Annabell Marson, do you finally remember what happened?" Loki questioned.

"I tried to kill everyone…" The conversation died there as he stared at Annabell and she stared at the wall with tears that poured down her cheeks and soaked the bed.

Loki didn't know how to function after she said that. Her voice was just so broken and monotone.

"I tried to kill every frost giant by blowing up their home world…" Loki offered with furrowed brows. Annabell shot him a glare and a smirk graced his lips. "What? You're not the only person here who's tried to desecrate a whole race." Loki spoke.

"I was not being facetious." She snapped.

"I also tried my hand at being King of Earth."

"This isn't funny Loki." She warned. The innocents she killed were written all over her face. The guilt and the hatred she had for herself, Loki knew that feeling well. No, if she was going to be his companion, if she were to be by his side for this journey, she was not allowed to feel that way. Loki liked Annabell strong and sassy, her mind just as sharp as her powers that he had witnessed. He knew there was more power to her, he could just feel it radiating off of her as the rain grew louder with the anger that boiled more under her skin. The machine they rode swayed lightly as he scooted closer to Annabell and crossed his arms.

"Then, I let an army of blood thirsty-"

"LOKI! DAMNIT, I'M NOT…" Annabell shot forward in the bed, her eyes narrowed and hands out to strike him. Loki grasped her palm in mid-slap, before she could hit him, and actually yanked her with her own momentum towards him. She was on her knees, hand held on tightly by Loki as he looked her in the eyes, nose to nose with his jade orbs glowering at her.

Annabell knelt there, her right hand planted on the ruffled sheets that had piled around her knees. Her eyes wide and mouth was hanging open slightly at how close he was to her and the determination in his eyes. He was not sorry for his words, he was not going to regret the anger he caused her.

"Don't." He warned, "Ever feel sorry. It sucks, you were betrayed, you were hurt and you tried what you thought best at the time. It didn't work, you let people down, you killed innocents, get over it. Dust yourself off and hold your head high, woman. You're not perfect, even as a god I am not perfect! But I swear that no one is allowed to know it. So the next words that come from your lips will be your confession to destroy this man who betrayed you. The next tears will be of happiness when he's dead. The next doubt will be how much he means it when he's begs for forgiveness."

Annabell was let go as Loki slid from the bed effortlessly, his boots made no sound as he turned towards the door. She stayed completely still as he turned to her with a wicked grin that he threw over his shoulder at her.

"And prepare yourself..." He whispered.

"For what?" Annabell blurted out through her numb lips.

"Simple, Annabell Marson." Loki turned and opened the door before he looked back a second time, "War."

* * *

Author's Notes: SOrry for the long update, I wasn't able to find muse but I finally found it and I'm proud of where it went. next chapter? The start of war and possibly more Annabell/Loki. Plus, more Rose next chapter.

Thank you my reviewers and followers on here and tumblr, I love you all so dearly.

Tell me what you think?

Also, don't worry my Naruto readers, I promise I will work more on those too.

With love,

Myregardstothereader.


	18. Chapter 18: The return of the thrones

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter 18:

"Sister… I…" Rose stood in the room, hands pressed together so tight, her knuckles were white as snow. Annabell looked up from her bed. She had folded the blankets and straightened her sweater over her jeans. Loki stood in the corner of the room, eyebrows cocked at the blond who stood with as much pride and guilt as one person could hold. Thor stood on the other end of the room, his eyes never left Loki who watched rose who watched Annabell. The brunette dusted her palms on her jeans before she looked to Rose.

The blond clenched her eyes shut before she stepped forward. "Do you forgive me…" she trailed off as she saw Annabell look her directly in the eyes. Loki and Thor's eyes switched to Annabell who let out a sigh.

"I don't have time to keep a grudge sister," Annabell whispered. "You and I both know what has to happen next." Annabell stated. Rose's face upturned and for the first time since either Thor or Loki had seen Rose, she smiled.

"So you're giving me your word?" Rose asked, "You're asking this to your head throne?"

Loki and Thor furrowed brows and exchanged looks as Annabell narrowed her eyes with her stone face.

"I am asking my head throne for the death of Richard Henry the 5th, his injustices have led me to believe that he should suffer the death of a magic… does her majesty agree?" Annabell stated, her body tense as Rose pushed her hair back from her face. Rose hair pulled back by itself as a gold light emerged from her forehead. There a gold light shimmered as it traveled across her brow, a crown glistened against her pale skin and contrasted against her blond hair. A black jewel glimmered against the middle of the crown.

"I agree… we need to summon everyone able bodied, someone must know where this traitorous magic is."

Rose turned on a dime and marched right out of the room. Annabell watched as her sister left before she looked to Loki. His eyebrow was still cocked up as she took a deep breath and smiled lightly at him.

"Prepare…" She whispered. Loki's eyes suddenly understood, he grinned devilishly as he walked up to her, arms crossed.

"Wait… what are we preparing for? I do not understand." Thor interrupted. Loki scoffed and marched out of the room, Annabell stood and grinned at Thor shyly.

"War…"

~X.X~

"Fury, you will take my sister and I back to our house. The ship will stay here, your army will stay here, just me and my sister can go home today." Rose snapped.

"Excuse me? When did I mention you having the authority to order me around!" Nick snapped right back.

"My sister is awake and fully recognized of her power and title, I no longer work for you! I don't need you anymore, therefore, I'm not your lacky anymore!" Rose snarled. She flicked his chest and his body was flung back by a massive fiery light. Annabell stood behind her sister with arms crossed.

"Wait, we're not about to let you go without explaining. Besides, this Richard character blew us out of the air, he needs to pay for his crimes." Steve Rodgers stated. He stood now before Rose and inbetween her and Nick Fury who picked himself up from the damaged table. Steve shot a look to Dr. Banner and Coulson who stood with concerned eyes looking right at Fury.

"Richard henry the 5th will face a Magic death, you people can't kill him." Rose snapped.

"Rose." Annabell warned.

"He betrayed my sisters trust, he broke an essential rule to our way of life, and he threatened my life. As the head throne, these acts are more than punishable by death!" Rose's voice rose and boomed around the room. Rose's fingers were lit with individual flames that slowly incased her whole hand. "I have been away from my kingdom too long, it's time I take it back!"

"Rose!"

Rose snapped to look at her sister who snatched her hand. Rose tripped as her sister brought into her arms, the flames extinguished by her touch. Annabell held the woman close and took a deep breath.

"You weren't the only one waiting for the other to wake up…" Annabell cooed, her arms wrapped around her sister before she let the blond go and turned to Nick Fury. "But they are our allies here… not our enemy. Besides, we need their help."

"For what?" Rose hissed, her eyes narrowed at Nick Fury.

"Richard thinks he's untouchable… he needs to continue to think that. We need an ambush…" Annabell grinned at Steve Rodgers. "And these men know more about how to win a war then we, sister."

Nick Fury huffed, "It's not really a war if it's against one guy." He snorted.

"You'll change your opinion, when you've faced him head on." Annabell stated.

"Without the holding stones, sister, our powers are back to normal… we could take him on our own, as thrones. Take back the kingdom, be on top again." Rose whispered, her hand grasping Annabell's shoulder gently. Annabell smiled up to her older sister, Rose's blond hair almost glowed to Annabell. Her eyes went to the golden crown that graced her forehead. This was her retribution, this was always Rose's life, not Annabell.

Annabell looked to Loki and Thor, side by side with arms crossed. Star crossed brothers, she could see the stress of the bond, the hate and pain and love between them. The throne was hung between them and they were told to jump for it, but the throne was just a toy to keep them in line. Thor was always going to get the throne.

But Annabell, she looked to her sister.

War?

She didn't want war!

She wanted revenge, she wanted to see Rick suffer. But she didn't want to lead an army, she didn't know the first thing about war.

Rose's eyes scanned Annabell's as they looked back to Loki then to Rose.

"We will talk about thrones, our kingdom later… let's just catch the bastard." Rose stated.

"Will somebody please explain to me what are you two talking about! Kingdom? Thrones?" Fury hissed.

"We'll explain… once we're home. It'll be easier to explain when you see it for yourself." Annabell whispered as she looked to her sister then to Fury. The man who kept her sister as a dog of war, an animal for him to play fetch with other criminals. Annabell didn't like Fury, she wasn't even feeling particularly friendly towards him.

But it was her fault Rose had to work for him.

Annabell would make sure Rose went right back to where she belongs, set everything straight. Annabell would also watch Richard Henry die the most horrific death.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the super short, super confusing chapter. But this is setting up the plotline for next chapter which is pretty much all explaination. So be prepared to have mind expanded into my imagination.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Sorry for the delay.

With love,

Myregardstothereader


	19. Chapter 19: Bloodline of Aslana

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

* * *

Chapter 19:

Annabell stood in front of their wooden home and took in a deep breath. It had been 50 years or so since the whole court had been called back to the throne. How would they react? Would they outright say no to aid their throne? No, they had to, they all promised on their birth to follow their throne's words! Annabell sighed and stepped up the porch steps into the wooden house in the back of the land. Loki stood beside her, Thor behind him with Nick Fury and Steve Rodgers following up behind them. Annabell stopped on the top step and turned to the mortals who questioned her movements.

"Before we do this, I have to warn you… most magics don't enjoy humans knowing of their existence. They might try to kill you." Annabell spoke, her eyes drifted back towards her sister who opened the lock that held the door shut.

"What do you mean, magics?" Steve asked, eyebrows shot straight up.

"You mean like some kind of harry potter shit?" Nick fury hissed at the girls who sighed and shook their heads.

"No… Magics are those born with unhuman power in them. Think witches, but no potions and warts. And at the top of this magic triangle are the thrones, the most powerful elemental magics. Annabell and I, born to the last Throne our mother… As first born, I'm head throne." Rose explained as she threw open the doors. Instantly a large flame ran through the place, showing the real throne room. It was huge, the floors made of marble and the ceilings high with white arches. A gothic style architecture with at the far end of the room, two golden thrones. One was smaller and down a step than the other, but they stood glittering in the flames of the ceiling candles that floated.

"So you're saying you two are the leaders of…" Fury trailed off as they stepped into the grand hall.

"The entire kingdom of magics… there are more of us than you know." Annabell spoke as she stepped into the room. Instantly, the golden crown returned to Rose's head as she strode towards the large throne. Annabell hung back at the door as she looked to Fury then to Rodgers. "You may want to follow her…" She trailed off.

Loki stood beside her at the door as she watched the others walk towards the thrones. Once they were out of ear shot, he looked to the brunette whose hands shook on the golden door handles.

"What worries you?" He questioned.

"These people… my people… they hated me before, now I'm the reason for their queen being gone for years and now all of them are going to come in here and blame me. I'm the reason for everything. All my life I avoided this throne room, let my sister handle it. I tried to make myself more likable to humans, I tried to be loved by anyone and now everyone will hate me. Rick won't even be killed because I bet you no one will want to catch him because they hate me." Annabell explained breathlessly. Her eyes closed as she clutched onto the door handles. The moment she shut the doors to the mortal world, the court will be summoned to the hall, the moment she closed them, they would try to kill her, she just knew it.

"When did other's opinions ever make a difference?" Loki snorted. Annabell looked up to him with his eyebrows cocked. "You've taught ankle biting demons, you almost drowned your sister, you almost destroyed the world. If anything, your people should fear you!" Loki exclaimed, arms crossed as she looked from him to the doors.

"How are you always so confident? How do you face the mob without a flinch?" She hissed towards her hands but the question was clearly for Loki.

"I've been hated before, I've been thought of as a traitor and the reason for all the things that went wrong. Truth is, I've learned to stop caring about anything other than myself." He whispered as he leaned against the closest pillar.

"I don't think I can do that." Annabell whispered. "I care too much for others, about others."

"But they've betrayed you…"

"But I've betrayed them also, I owe them."

"You owe them nothing."

"I owe Rose the lifetime she lost because of me. I owe my people the death of the man betraying them. I owe you…" Annabell stopped as Loki stood still and eyed her. He watched her as she turned to the door and took a deep breath. "And I will not die until I repay every debt, no matter what I have to do."

And that's when Annabell slammed the doors shut with as much strength as she could. When the doors slammed, she looked to Loki and held out her hand, the air in the room changed. Loki took her hand just as the air in the room became stiff and harsh. The candles whipped, Loki's grip suddenly intense as the wind in the room grew louder and faster.

Then, with an intense uproar, a crowd of people landed in the room.

Annabell took a deep breath as she, too, stepped into the room, hands tight with Loki. The people stopped their uproar and went deathly silent as Annabell walked through them. She took as proud a stride them as she could. When the long walk to her throne was over, Annabell let go of Loki to stand next to Thor as she placed herself on her throne.

"Well then… let's start this!" Rose grinned.

~X.X~

It all started with Ashlana, the first. She was of the wind element, born during a hurricane that raged through the middle of modern day Europe. She used the power to keep her enemies at bay and her village safe. Soon that village was known for their queen, in which they called a throne for the seat she sat on to help delegate and lead them to safety. Her people also gained a few powers from their Throne. However, it was nothing compared to her power. Some could see what would happen in the soon future if nothing was done, some could see what happened without having to be there, some able to control shadows and other's illusions. Their enemies called them Magics, with no other word to describe them.

They became a threat.

So they were thrown into wars that had nothing to do with them.

The Magics went into hiding. They used their powers to disguise themselves and leave those who knew who they were and to people who didn't know them. Some people were suspicious of them, but they were never questioned or they were smart enough to get the blame on others. Through the years, thrones were born and took the throne that was hidden away in the woods.

That is when a new Magic came to town. Someone who had been left behind by accident or on purpose, the legends don't remember.

Angered and hurt by the betrayal, they cursed the throne. A hex most fearsome, that they would be immortal, never aging past the time they took the throne, but when they came to give birth, they became human. The throne would be human and die a human death.

Because of the hex, thrones tried to not have children until they felt their reign was over, then they would designate a member of the court to make sure they learned to be a proper throne, one to be worthy of Ashlana's blood line. However, when Maridith took throne, she realized 2 things. The thrones were growing stronger; every throne was stronger than the last. And that the one Magic who had hexed the thrones was alive, and affected by her own hex. She too was immortal but unable to make the hex worse. She also realized that every child of the thrones grew stronger with each birth, so she found a man to make a child with in hopes her child could complete her revenge. To bring an end to the Thrones.

The Boy was raised by his father, Richard Henry the 4th.

Maridith could feel the boy's power, he would be a foe even for herself, so she knew she had to give birth then. But it couldn't just be one; she would have to do something not done in years. Her first child would be powerful and amazing, but she would have to make sure she had two.

One more powerful than the other.

The first was a fire Magic, the first born, Rose.

Maridith was human, but was still of Aslana's blood line, so conceived another child unknown to her kingdom.

9 months later Maridith died in child birth of her second born.

A water Magic, second born Annabell, the one capable of destroying the threat to the thrones.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait, the holidays are long and stressful but now I have muse and I'm back. I will be updating more often now, just you wait.


	20. Chapter 20: Forgiveness

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson and Rose Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

Chapter 20:

"YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE!" The shouts roared in Annabell's ears as she stood next to her sister's throne. She kept her eyes focused and tried not to let the pain of their insults show on her skin. Loki stood beside her like a rock mountain that she leaned against every once in a while to make sure had not moved. He stood there, unmoved and indifferent to what was around them. However, with every shout and every curse, Rose grew far angrier.

"SILENCE!" She announced, the loud roar of the crowd cut down. They stood as their Throne stood in front of them with her nails and hair on fire, the flames whipped back and forth. "My sister is not the problem, nor will I take another ill word against her! She is my sister and she is one of your Thrones, you will respect her as so!"

Annabell chewed on her inner cheek as she looked to Rose, her hair less a flame and her nails extinguished. Rose sat down with a huff and slung both her arms over the sides of her throne.

"She exposed herself and us to the humans!" One person bravely piped up.

"How many of us have accidently shown a human our power, the mortals are imbecilic and easily confused! I have never punished one for merely slipping themselves to the humans." Rose demanded the silence in the room again. "My sister was betrayed, by the man that we did not see coming!"

"We want her dead!" A group in the back screeched. Annabell flinched at their words and lightly pressed her arm against Loki just to keep upright. Rose didn't look to her sister, but she knew her sister never liked the court. The people had never loved Annabell as they had Rose, they saw her as a monster and a disgrace.

"She is not going to die, she is a throne!"

"Exile!"

Annabell looked up to the crowd that began to chant. They really hated her that much? They wanted her thrown from their land. Where would they exile her? There was no where that she wouldn't be near another magic, they were everywhere. That's when her eyes caught Loki looking at Thor who whispered to the men next to him. Loki would go home when Richard died, Loki would leave earth.

"FINE! YOU CAN EXILE ME!"

The crowd was silent as Annabell looked to Rose who shook her head, her lips trembled to speak but Annabell spoke first. "If you find me Richard, if you bring him to my eyes and my hands for judgment I will leave earth and never look back!"

Annabell looked to Loki then to Thor. The golden haired man looked pale and unable to process what was going to happen. However, Loki figured it out and grinned his crooked grin. Annabell winked at him before she turned back to the crowd.

"If you do no help me kill him for the fact he is a traitor and a murder, do it to see me never come back. WILL YOU HELP ME?" She announced to the crowd that smiled back. They threw their hands in the air and shouted. Rose jumped up and grasped her sister by the arm, yanking her behind the throne.

"Sister, you can not let them exile you! You are a throne!" Rose cried to her sister, her nails gracing Annabell's gentle skin. Her flesh burned at Rose's touch, the fire within her sister was enough to engulf a person. Annabell took her sisters hand in hers and shook her head at her sister. The golden crown on her head complemented the golden hair beneath it, and the red gown that she wore across her torso and legs. She was a queen, there was no mistaking it, Rose was always meant to be the queen. However, Annabell had never seen herself on the throne. She never wanted that life.

"I may be in blood, but I am not. Sister, you need our people's help to find him. Richard needs to die no matter what has to happen. This is your kingdom and you want it back as powerful as it once was, the only way to do that is to let me go. I never wanted this…" Annabell answered her. She could hear the sizzling of the tears on her cheeks as she looked at her sister all over. She tried to burn the memory into her mind, her eyes searched everything as she gripped her arms and pulled her closer. Annabell feared she would sizzle too but Rose was calmed and not the least bit warm this time.

"Sister, I hope one day you will forgive me enough to make them allow you home." She whispered in Annabells ear.

"Sister, it's not my forgiveness you need. What you did stung, but such things had to be done and I understand." Annabell croaked into her ear as she felt tears threatening to pour. Her throat ran dry as a desert as all the liquid traveled to her eyes.

"Are you leaving because of him?" She questioned, not looking at Annabell, but she stared at Loki over her shoulder.

"Yes." Annabell whispered back. Her hands tighten on Annabell's back as Rose clutched her tighter then released her sister. Annabell looked to the man in green, he kept his gaze on her. There wasn't concern in his eyes, nor was he angry, just indifferent to what was around him and he continued to stare at Annabell as if he was merely waiting for her return. Something Richard never did for her. Richard always demanded Annabell be where he wanted her to be, he always demanded her attention.

Loki gave Annabell space for he knew when he wanted his. Loki kept her in eye sight but never demanded he be involved if it did not involve him. He was the freedom she wanted all along.

"Are you sure he is the one you want to follow away from here?" Rose mumbled as she tried to gain her throne like attitude.

"Yes, he is who I want to follow forever. He has promised I was never to leave his side." She smiled at Rose as Rose nodded and took a deep breath.

"Then, if he is where your heart lies, than I can not stop you from going with him."

"Thank you… and Rose," Annabell took Rose's hand and placed it on her chest, heart and lungs shuttered as Annabell looked her over. She tried to engrave her sister's image in her mind as she took a step back from her and a single traitorous tear fell from her right eye. "I forgive you." With that, she stepped back into the eyes of the crowd of magics who stared right at her. Rose returned to in front of her throne and snapped her hands on her hips.

"WILL YOU ACCEPT MY SISTERS OFFER?" Annabell's sister shouted, they shouted back. "Then, get to it, I want this man's throat beneath my hands by sunset of this weeks end. Find him!"

Then, in a harshier wind than when they appeared, the crowd was gone and only one candle stayed lit ontop of Rose's throne. She snapped her fingers and every candle lit in the throne room.

"So what now? We just wait?" Fury snarled from his corner of the throne room.

"No, now we prepare. Richard surely is not a fool enough to think he can get away with this without an army. Some of my magics were not here; they must have joined his side. Once he's spotted, he hunt him down like the dirty mutt he is!"

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update this time, because... dun dun dun... I'VE PUBLISHED A NOVEL! YEAH!

'From Beyond the Grave' by Elizabeth Strong is now an ebook, you can get it from itunes or from nook for your eReader, or if you just want the pdf on your computer, you can get it straight from the publisher (lulu, it's lulu . com) Love from Beyond the grave, the fanfic I wrote on here is based off my original work, and now it's out in the world of novels.

Thank you for being patient and I will try to get more chapters out more readily.

Myregardstothereader


	21. Chapter 21: Temptation

Punishable by ... PRE-SCHOOLERS?

A Loki Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel's Avengers, I just merely created Sunnyside Pre-school Academy, the children, the staff, and all that have to do with Annabell and George Marson and Rose Marson.

A LokiXOC Humor/Drama/Romance/Hysterical/adventure fan fiction

Chapter 21:

It had been the first time that Loki and Annabell felt alone since the hellicarrier. With Rose and her power over her people, the entire SHIELD task force rushed across the land to aid in finding the man they hunted. However, the moon gleamed across the sky and brought most of the mortals to bed. Annabell stood at the old house, hand hung from the door handle as she shut it behind her. Loki cocked a brow at her as he leaned against a sofa with his right hip, arms crossed his chest.

"So what do you plan we do to slaughter Richard?" Loki questioned.

"What makes you think I have a plan?" Annabell chuckled, a light smile graced her lips as she turned to face Loki. "Reason tells me, that you may be storming up your own. As long as I have you, why should I ever have to come up with my own plans?" She added, her back pressed up against the door. The chill of the wood felt good, plus the solidness was a reality check. This was truly her new real world, not a dream that she had at the preschool. The only thing that brought joy to her, was she was allowed to keep Loki.

"Oh, I will not have this! I am not your plan creator for _your _villain!" Loki pursed his lips. "What do I look like to you? An evil bottle of endless plans to ruin others' lives and possibly kill some?"

"Do you even have to ask that question with your reputation?" Annabell snorted as Loki's face fell into a glower towards Annabell.

"I admit in the past I have come up with some-"

"Some?" Annabell cocked her brow back at him as he huffed. Within moments, the brunette broke into laughter as Loki scowled and refused to look at her. Back against the door, she slid to the floor, laughter filled her belly. It felt good to laugh again, it felt like heaven. Head back against the door, the laughter continued as Loki's scowl deepened.

"Annabell!" he warned.

"What are you going to do? Hit me with an illusion?" She burst into mad laughter.

"I still own my staff-" The laughter doubled, but this time, Loki too broke into a small grin as Annabell fully hit the floor, curled up in laughter.

"Albeit, I give you that one as a bad choice of words on my part." Loki snickered as Annabell gasped for air.

"Bad word choice? No, that was the perfect word choice. I do, oddly, remember you bragging about your _Staff_ and it's magically powers, back when this used to be a preschool." Annabell spoke from the floor. Loki knelt down beside her, hands on his knees as Annabell looked up to the ceiling and sighed lightly. "As horrible as this sounds, I half hoped this was a dream…" Annabell trailed off as she looked to Loki. He eyed her then the wooden home around them. He remembered the preschool, the horrible demon children, and the stories and elaborate backgrounds everyone had.

"You miss the children?" He asked, "Because I do not." He grinned as Annabell snorted again and shook her head. The grin on her face melted the ice she felt below her flesh, it warmed her body. For the last 3 days, it felt like she didn't smile the way she had next to him.

"I enjoy taking care of children, but that's not why." She turned her head and looked Loki in the eyes. "I missed the easiness, the clarity I had of my life… you…" Her voice dropped off as her throat began to dry.

"I've told you, I'm not leaving your side as much as you are to never leave mine. You're stuck with me and my mischief, as much as it makes you squirm." He chuckled as Annabell groaned and covered her face.

"Don't remind me, god of mischief…" She grumbled. She left her cooled fingers against her face for a moment, before long fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulled her hand from her face.

"I will never utter these words again, but Annabell… I don't understand what you meant, by missing me." Loki questioned. His face close to hers as she looked right into his eyes, his deep green eyes seemed to devour her brain. Tears threatened to spill as she saw herself in his eyes and that scared her because she knew what it meant to her. It wasn't just a reflection to her, he was her mirror. He was the one person she wanted to complete her, and fear gripped her belly as she stared at him. He was known for violence and for his harsh tongue, for his lies and mischief, but she also saw him for more. For his wit, for his intelligence and for his heart that was broken and betrayed and wanting someone to have, his heart wanted what she wanted. Someone to trust, someone to call their own.

"Remember, when I spent the entire night in your room, and we laughed and talked and I had to hide under the bed to keep George from seeing me?" She whimpered.

"Yes." He answered shortly.

"I want more of that, I want to forget of Richard, forget of thrones and of witchcraft and merely… laugh with someone like you because they're witty and interesting and frustrating. I miss just…I miss it just being me and you." She nearly choked on the large lump in her throat as the words danced at the back of the throat.

He was the other half of her that she never saw coming and fear of his rejecting her feelings kept the truth at bay.

"I admit it was entertaining just you and me," He grinned, his face so close to hers. Annabell's eyes couldn't hold his for long, and they closed. However, her lips moved without her command. She pressed her lips up against his for only a moment before they pulled back and she looked to the ceiling. The heat exploded in her stomach as the reality of what she had done struck her.

Loki said nothing, his eyes just devoured her. His lips felt smooth, like rocks at the bottom of a warm pool as he looked to her.

Temptation was not a part of his plan, he never thought he'd want to kiss her, he never expected the temptation of having her against him. Annabell had been a plan ever since his brother whispered to him in the house that he liked Annabell with Loki. The words good influence was used, but to Loki that was a way to escape from Thor's grasp. If Thor thought he was a better person, he could take his chance. He could leave Asgard and come back with a better army, a better plan for Thor, for Odin. Plus, now with her new found power, Loki knew that Annabell could benefit him. She might even surpass his magic, she definitely could defeat Thor if it came down to it.

But he did not expect to like Annabell with him.

He didn't want to want her.

It was horrendous; the feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked at the other being that seemed to match him. The only other person to make him feel whole, the only person to challenge him and humor him, and keep him wanting more.

So he let his lips open and the foolish words escape.

"If I tell you how I figured out how to destroy your villain, could I kiss you again?"

Annabell turned her head, mouth agape and unable to speak but she smiled and nodded. Loki grasped her face and with more force that he intended, he crashed his lips on hers. He nibbled her bottom lip and savored the flavor of her mouth, the feel of her lips against his. Temptation grew into need, into a sickening want in the pit of his chest that he long ago thought didn't exist, as he pulled her closer, her body flesh against his, air harder to grasp for.

Loki was not a virgin to kissing, and Loki was nowhere near new to the world of lust and wanting of a person, but Annabell blew any other lover away. Her lips were like electricity and with every moment his mind actually halted.

Annabell pulled back with a gasp, her hands gripped to his shoulders unable to let go of his clothing. His eyes took her in, as if he couldn't take her in enough and her panting didn't help. Nothing compared to his kiss, it was the magic that stirred in her that aided to the want to keep kissing him.

"If I promise to never complain of your mischief… can I keep kissing you?" She whispered, breathless and raspy.

"Annabell, I am the god of lies and I know a lie when I see one." He retorted, but his pointer finger pulled her chin closer, "But I will take it." And he ravaged her mouth again.


End file.
